Unexpected
by FlorMorada
Summary: "But what's right isn't always what makes you happy. Sometimes you just have to do what you know is wrong, just to experience the true feeling."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Stella here! This is a fanfiction that my friend and I decided to write, so it's kind of a joint story. We've both written stories before, and we love writing, but this is our first fanfiction! So… Uhh… (I'm not good with A/Ns…)**

**Enjoy. ;)**

**- Stella. xx**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, it wouldn't end until at least 2013. ;)**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>  
>It was during homeroom, when Alex started absent-mindedly drawing Justin in her notebook. <p>

It was of the two of them, on a raft in the ocean, lying side by side. Their eyes were focused on the night sky, but Justin's fingers were locked around hers. She picked up her HB pencil and began to shade in her long, dark hair, which cascaded next to Justin's shoulders.

"What are you drawing?" a chirpy voice asked curiously. Alex felt the presence of someone behind her, and turned around to see her friend, Harper, squinting over her shoulder.  
>"What?" Alex replied, a wave of embarrassment suddenly washing over her. Harper couldn't see this. Not only would it completely freak her out, but also, it was private. "Nothing, it's nothing!"<br>Harper rolled her eyes at her friend's secretiveness, and with a sigh, leant back into her desk position again. 

There was a loud knock at the door. Alex looked up and could see the rough outline of a boy's figure behind the translucent window on the door. She couldn't see his face, but she had no problem recognising who it was. Kind of tall, dark hair… It was quite obvious. 

Her teacher called for the student to enter, barely even looking away from her a thousand year old textbook.  
>As Alex had predicted, Justin strolled in, and he lazily made his way over to Alex's desk. <p>

"One of your teachers told me to give you this," he said, handing what looked like a piece of very long, boring homework to her. Or a reprimand telling her that if she didn't concentrate more in Geography, she'd get another call home. Not that she cared. In fact, she couldn't care less about school, or anything else for that matter.

Alex looked at the paper, then Justin's hand, then up at him and back to the paper again. She silently stared at it, unable to speak -or move- until Justin slowly put it on the table. "Thanks," she finally whispered, sliding the paper towards her and anxiously folding it.  
>He awkwardly stood there for a moment, confused about why Alex had responded to him so weirdly, before walking towards the door and pulling it open. Alex watched him as he slipped through the door and disappeared into the empty hallway. <p>

Alex looked down at her wooden desk, and began to trace her index finger in small, heart shapes on the wood. She traced her finger in the shape again and again, until it felt like it wasn't a shape at all. Her hands were just naturally moving in that motion. She sighed, before staring out the window into the clear, blue sky.  
>Wow. That meant he'd only come into the room for her, even if it were his teacher's instructions. Of course, they were around each other everyday at home –fighting and bickering, most usually- but here at school, with lots more people, made it a lot more special. <p>

"Alex? Alex..?" She flipped her head round to Harper, who was trying to get her attention by tapping her rhythmically on her shoulder.  
>"What?" Alex asked, annoyed that her daydreaming state had been interrupted. In school, especially during a boring lesson like History, was the only time Alex really had a chance to slip into her mind and dream of what she wished was a reality.<p>

"You okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex shook her shoulder, and Harper obediently stopped tapping it. It wasn't that she didn't like Harper, she did, ever since kindergarten, but she couldn't tell this secret to her, despite how they shared everything with each other. No. This secret was too dangerous to be exposed.<br>Alex closed her eyes and leant her head back against the chair. It was a crime. This feeling that constantly hung over her, a swirling sensation in her stomach, like she was guilty for committing a crime. It wasn't just that she was in love with Justin, a boy that already had a girlfriend. At least she could devise a plan to break them up, and maybe get him for herself. It would've be hard… But possible.

However, the blip was that Justin wasn't just any old boy, whom Alex had a crush on.

Justin was her brother.

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**You don't know how to explain?**

**We want to do our best, so if you could leave us some constructive criticism, it would be appreciated.**

**Constructive criticism.**

**Stuff that will help us… Not hate.**

**And if you like it, tell us as well!**

**Just review. =)**

**- Stella. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the gap in updating! We're really busy. I **_**would**_** promise to update more frequently, but I know we won't be able to… =( Enjoy though.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, Alex would have stayed as that rebellious tomboy she was in the first season.**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

When Alex got home, she saw a note stuck to the refrigerator door. It read:

'Justin and Alex, your Aunt Julia urgently needs your Dad and I at her house. To save you guys trouble, Max is coming with us. We'll be back on Sunday night. Until then stay safe… And try to leave the house in one piece.  
>Mom xx'<p>

Alex mused on the thought of having no parents, but it didn't even really matter. Yes, there would be no one telling her what to do and when to do it, 24/7. But she never did what she was told; she was Alex Russo – the ultimate rebel. Just now, she could be one without having to listen to her parents' reprimands every five minutes.

She walked out of the kitchen and sat down, flicking through the channels trying to find something half decent on TV. About twenty minutes later, Justin arrived home.  
>"Hey, Alex."<br>"Hi."  
>"Where's Mom and Dad?" he asked. "They got a meeting or something?"<br>"No." She gestured to the refrigerator. "They had to go to Aunt Julia's with Max; they'll be back on Sunday."  
>"Oh, alright." Justin said. He thought for a second, before glanced at Alex.<p>

"_No _parties," he said with a serious look.

Alex pretended to think, then sighed. "I'm not going to have a party because I don't want to have a party," she said, making it clear that _she_ had decided this on her own, not because Justin had just told her not to. Besides, she wouldn't have anyone to invite, aside from Harper. And _that_ wouldn't be a party _that_ would be having a friend round. Then Justin would invite his girlfriend Juliet and… Alex didn't even want to dwell on the thought of Justin with her.

Justin squinted at his wristwatch, then sighed, running his hand through his hair. He'd promised to pick up his girlfriend, Juliet, up half an hour after school. He'd already wasted ten minutes at school trying to sneakily leave his Alien Language League, and the traffic near his house wasted another five. It would be another twenty minutes before he'd arrived at his girlfriend's house. "I have to go," he said to his sister. "I have a date with Juliet so-"  
>Alex felt a pang when she thought about him and Juliet. "And?" she said sharply. "What makes you think that I should care?"<p>

Justin stared at her sister and she gave him a look. "Just to let you know… And I'll be back by about eleven. Don't wait up."  
>"Oh, I won't."<p>

Justin went to the hook on the back of the door, and swapped his usual, navy jumper to a casual, black jacket.  
>Alex faked a cough.<br>He turned around, to see his sister judging his outfit.  
>"What?" he exclaimed.<br>"Nothing," Alex said slyly; a smile creeping up on her face.  
>"Do I look okay?" Judging by the look on his sister's face, an Alex-like witty remark was on its way.<br>"You look the same as you always do, let's put it that way."

Wittiness. Check.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"I'm kidding, kidding!" Alex chuckled. "You look fine."<br>"Good." Justin replied, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his car keys from the table, then headed to the door.  
>"Ish."<br>He turned round and smirked at her. Typical Alex. "Idiot," he laughed opening the door. He said goodbye to Alex, and closed the door behind him, leaving Alex smiling at her success.  
>At least she'd be on his mind for a while. Somewhere, waltzing around his brain, reminding him of how horrible he looked in that jacket. Well actually, Alex thought he looked great in it. But she couldn't have said that. It would have come out as a romantic flirt, rather than friendly sibling comment.<p>

But, how Alex wished that she could be going out the door with him.

Alex quickly went down to the lair. She slowly pulled a mirror out of an old chest in the corner, and recited a spell.

"Oculus spyveria," she whispered, as the mirror started to glimmer slightly. Good. The spell had worked; she could spy on Justin and Juliet.

But invading his private life? If she knew Justin had spied on her when she was out, Alex would have been angry, as well as utterly mortified. But hey, it was the other way round; Alex was spying on Justin. Girls were supposed to get jealous if they knew the boy they liked was hanging out with someone else, right? She had to see what they'd be up to. Call it disrespectful, call it unfair… She just called it 'looking.'

**What'dya think so far?**

**And yeah, Juliet's gonna be in here a little bit. But don't worry; it isn't a Justin x Juliet story! We just needed a character to portray Justin's current girlfriend.**

**A l b a . D e l a c o r t a - We'll try update quickly! [I had to put spaces in between your name because for some reason, it doesn't display! =s]**

**Roganjalex – Yes, read it. =) **

**Tragicending1091/PrettylittleSecrets1091 – I know right! We try to kind of imagine the scene in an episode before we write it, so it seems realistic.**

**Gotchi-chan – Thank you! Hehe, yep, you know I've read Keep Holding On, which was amazing. =D**

**Thank you, you guys. You don't know how happy we felt when we got our first reviews; it told us that people actually had… Read our story! Seriously, not only does it make us want to carry on, but also we see that people actually like our writing. =3**

**Review some more. ;)**

**- Stella. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**We wrote this one lunchtime at school, then had to save it onto the school computer, send it to my home one, then upload it. Yep, this requires a lot of work! =P**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, Max's catch phrase would still be "That's bunk!" ;)**

**Chapter 3**

"Hi, Justin," Juliet said as she climbed into her boyfriend's small, black car.

"Hey," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. Justin admired how pretty she looked, in a short black and silver dress, shiny stilettos, which Juliet had specifically worn to avoid having to stand on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend, and her blonde hair was straight and silky, hanging well below her shoulders.

"Late much?" she joked, glancing at her watch, which read '4:10'.

"Right, sorry, J." He smiled at his girlfriend, and she gave him one in return.

He explained that they were going to a secret magical beings' park in the centre of New York, one, which Justin knew, Juliet had wished to visit. Before long, the couple were cruising through the now beautifully lit up city, and admiring the twilight sky. As soon as they arrived at the park, Justin jumped out of his car, and ran to the other side to open his girlfriend's door. She took his hand, letting him pull her up, before they began their evening stroll through the autumn trees. After a while of talking and peaceful silences, Juliet stopped on a the moonlit path and sat down on a wooden bench.

"This is really nice, Justin" she sighed.  
>He smiled, and sat down, close to her, on the bench. "Yeah, it is," he replied. "Juliet, there's something I've wanted to tell you."<p>

Alex, back at home, could hear the started conversation. She placed her notebook, -with the sketch of her and Justin- on the table,

and concentrated the mirror, gripping the rough wooden frame.

"Well…" Justin started, "We've been together for a while now, and I just wanted to tell you that…"  
>"Yes," Juliet said, gazing into his eyes.<br>"Umm…" he started. "I just wanted to say…"  
>"Say what, Justin?<br>He took a breath and sighed. Why was he finding it so hard to say? Perhaps, because it was because it was his first time saying this? Or because he was nervous about what Juliet's reaction would be like. Or perhaps he was just so swept away by Juliet's loving, hazel eyes staring back at him. After several long moments, Justin managed to open his mouth. He reached forward and grabbed his girlfriend's hands. "I love you, Juliet."  
>"Justin…" Juliet smiled, a tear pricking the corner of her eye. "I love you too."<p>

"What?" Alex shrieked. Her mouth was wide open as she pressed her face onto the cold glass, creating a circle of condensation on the surface. She could Justin and Juliet sharing a kiss.  
>Justin.<br>Kissing.  
>Someone else.<p>

She'd never seen her brother kiss his girlfriend before. Of course, she knew they kissed, but not once had she ever seen it.  
>Alex felt as if she was a young child; watching a TV programme that she knew she shouldn't see, later giving her nightmares, and her wishing she could unsee it. But at least her favourite show would lead the nightmares away. She wouldn't be able to free her mind of this.<p>

She stood still for a second. Then, with full force, Alex threw the mirror onto the floor, and it shattered into fragments of silver pieces. A sudden whoosh sound screamed in her ear, before the mirror in disappeared in flash. A feeling of pain, jealousy and sadness went through her as if a dagger had gone through her heart.  
>She closed her eyes, and could feel a tear slipping down her cheek. "He can't do this!' she yelled to the empty house, only to be replied to with her voice echoing around the room. "I should be the one he loves, not her!"<p>

**How was it? Also, can I just say sorry that the chapters are so short. We kind of… write some, and then want to upload it. We don't really think about the length, just the writing. =)**

**Tragicending1091 – Thank you! =) Hmm, help… How about some criticism? What can we improve on?**

**Roganjalex – Thanks, glad you are. =)**

**Gotchi-chan – Thank you, Gotchi! =) I hope you liked all my reviews. I can't wait for Keep Holding On's sequel! =D If my next chapter's good, can I have another cookie? ;)**

**A l b a . D e l a c o r t a – Hehe! Thank you for… Looking forward to it… If that makes sense!**

**Megsy R - Haha yeah, our other friend, Sabrina, who inspired us to write this story, hates the fact that it's technically incest. Don't you just love those Jalex scenes at the end of Wizards vs. Werewolves ("Promise me we'll find normal people." "We're not normal people.") and in Wizards vs. Angels ("Why do we have to keep dealing with stuff like this?" "We're wizards. I don't think we have choice.")? Lol. XD**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far! And love you guys that added a Story Alert/Author Alert/Favourite Story/Favourite Author.**

**-Stella. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**We had a day off school today, but unfortunately couldn't meet up. So we wrote all of this through emailing, texting, and talking on the phone whilst typing. Bet you've never heard writers do that before, am I right?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, Gigi would have been a reccuring character, instead of being in only, like, _three_ episodes. =/ Alex + Harper + Gigi + Magic = Amazing revenge fights. Mohahahaha. ;)  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

Justin pulled up to his girlfriend's house, and put the car on park. He unclipped his seatbelt, and turned to face Juliet. She smiled, and he couldn't help but be amazed at how the light illuminated her bright white fangs.

"This was… A really fun date," he said, before noticing a shade of pink on her pale cheeks. She dropped her head down, her blonde hair swinging in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, it was," she replied quietly. Justin reached forward to tuck a strand of Juliet's hair behind her ear, to which she smiled, and blushed, even more.

"Telling you I love you was really hard, you know," he admitted truthfully. He'd expected the words to come out wrong, or for Juliet to be taken aback, and then fly off, as her bat self, in an instant. But no, that didn't happen. In fact, she loved him too!

"I was shocked when you told me." Juliet looked straight into Justin's eyes. "I hoped, that one day, you would, but… I never really believed it would happen."

Justin moved forward and gently pecked Juliet's lips. He felt her smile into the kiss, and pull Justin closer to her, wanting him to deepen the kiss.

"I have to get back to Alex," he mumbled against her lips, before pulling away. The heat of the soon to be intimate kiss had left him slightly out of breath. Justin then explained how his parents and brother had had to leave New York for a few days to visit his aunt.

"Okay," she sighed reluctantly, before twirling a lock of hair round her fingers, sadly, yet very seductively. She leant back in to give Justin a last kiss.

Justin was always amazed by his girlfriend's quick change of personality. When they were talking, or sharing feelings, -of which they rarely did, much to Justin's delight- Juliet would be 'Little Miss Shy', and blush, and giggle, and act like their conversations were being projected on a huge screen worldwide. But when their behaviour was less verbal, and more… Physical… she would be the exact opposite.

Juliet would be the one in charge, the one who's tongue would fight the most for dominance while they were making out, the one who would kiss Justin full on in public, just to show that he was hers. In fact, Justin was sure that, in the near future, she'd want to go further, most probably all the way… That was why Justin was so intent on telling Juliet that he loved her. If they _did _one day break up, she wouldn't think Justin was only with her so that he could do what he wanted with her and then leave. He wanted her to know that he truly _did _love her.

Alex sat down on the sofa, before bringing her head to her hands and letting the tears stream down her face. Sad wasn't even an understatement to describe how she was feeling. It was like watching the love of your life being happy with someone else…

Wait, _like_?

Alex _was _watching Justin be happy with Juliet. All the thoughts in her head, the emotion, the feeling… She knew they were pointless, but she couldn't just block them out. She _had _survived before, knowing that Justin was dating Juliet, and liked her. A lot. But perhaps that was just because she hadn't seen them together before, except for at school where their display of affection was fairly limited.

But watching them say they loved each other, and the look in her brother's eyes when he said it, showed more emotion than imaginable. The care he had for Juliet, the love, the kindness; he was unmistakably in love with her. Alex just didn't want to admit it. But because of that, she'd now inadvertently punished herself, forced herself to see the couple actually express their feelings towards one another.

Alex wiped her eyes, and slowly walked up to her room. She pulled open a drawer, taking out her art pencils, and reached under her pillow for her notebook. She traipsed back down the stairs and flopped back down, crossing her legs on the sofa and opening the book. After slowly flipping past the pages filled with sketches that she liked to draw during history, she finally got the picture of her and Justin on the raft.

It was almost done actually. The only things that could use a little more tone and shade were Alex's hair, because she started daydreaming in class after Justin had come in. And his eyes which didn't look _nearly_ as mysterious as they looked in real life. And the waves around. Yes, they were meant to be calm and soothing, but they didn't look like water, at all. More like… Extremely awkward blades of grass. Alex began to lightly brush her pencil over the areas, in an attempt to improve the waves, and just finish the drawing.

She had just her heart broken, and was now reminiscing on, what she wished could _one day_ turn out to be, a good memory. Hadn't she seen a tweet about never doing that?

Justin walked towards his apartment's door and brought his hand up to lazily ring the doorbell, but then stopped himself. He checked his watch. 11:13. He couldn't be inconsiderate; he suspected Alex would be asleep by now. Waking her up with the bell wouldn't only be rude to Alex, considering Justin had told her not to wait up, but he would also be in a hell of a lot of trouble for interrupting his sister's 'beauty sleep'.

He rummaged around inside his pocket, before he heard the familiar jangle of his key. He slowly twisted the key through the lock, and opened the door, only to see Alex curled up on the sofa with her notebook in her hands, concentrating on her artwork.

"You're awake?" he asked in surprise.

"No. No, I'm just an illusion, Captain I Love State The Obvious." Alex knew that she had to crack a witty remark If she acted too upset, Justin would suspect something was up, and keep bugging her about it. It was either witty or pissy.

"Yeah, well, I thought you'd be asleep."

"How did your little date go?" she asked, trying to sound sarcastic. Sarcasm was usually her third language, just behind English and New Yorkean, but this time it came out as a foreign accent.

"Well," Justin started, picking up on his sister's tone of voice. He closed the door behind him, and sit on the sofa next to Alex, who quickly flipped her notebook page over. "I told Juliet I love her."  
>Alex rolled her eyes.<br>"Shut up!" Justin said. "Anyway, turns out she loves me too."  
>"I know!" Alex said. She <em>really<em> didn't want to hear this story again. "I mean… Whatever. So? I don't care."  
>Justin frowned. "…Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah, I'm freakin' fine!" she lied, hoping her voice wouldn't crack. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
>"No, it's just that you sounded… Surprised. Kind of like you were… Jealous."<p>

That was the one thing both Alex and Justin could do to each other with the same strength.  
>Wind each other up.<p>

"Of what?" Alex asked, blushing. Oh no, was it obvious?  
>"I mean, I have a girlfriend who loves me. Your best friend has a boyfriend who loves her. And you…"<br>"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm not jealous," Alex lied again Oh good. Justin didn't suspect anything, he just thought she was jealous of everyone for having a partner.  
>"Oh, okay." Justin grinned. " It's not like you could get a boyfriend anyway."<br>Alex felt her blood boil.  
>"What?" she exclaimed. "I could so get a boyfriend!" And, yes, it was more or less true. If Justin wasn't her brother, she knew that he's fall for her in an instant, what with her brown eyes and dark wavy hair and beautiful personality. Well, beautiful… How about fearless? Beautiful wasn't quite the right way to describe Alex Russo's personality, but fearless was definitely on the top three.<p>

Alex began to explain how she could get a boyfriend, easily, and how their were always guys standing by her locker, and how she always had to give rain-checks, and how she got tweets and PING!s and texts asking if she was available on a Saturday.

"Whatever," Justin sighed, smiling at his success. Alex rolled her eyes again, at her brother's annoyance and at the slight relief that her brother was done with the conversation. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to talk before her voice let everything out.  
>"I'm actually so tired," Justin yawned. "See you in the morning."<p>

Alex said goodnight to his brother. As soon, as he left the room, she continued her fantasy art work, and imagined how perfect life would be if it could come true.

As Justin walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he began to think. He thought about how his sister was acting. She must be kind of lonely; she needed someone besides her friends to spend time with. Maybe he could find out who she was crushing on. After all, as _he _thought… It could be anyone…

**Ohmigod! Who does Alex like? =O Hehe, it's obvious. If not… Then this story isn't as informative as it should be. =S**

**Roganjalex – Thank you very much, happy you loved it! =D Haha, I don't have many reviews… I'm not the right person to give advice! Just um… Keep on updating, so that your story stays near the top of the story list. =)**

**Tragicending1091 – Thank you! =) Yep, will try.**

**A l b a . D e l a c o r t a – LOL, I know. We're workin' on it. XD**

**Did you like this chapter or not? We tried to make it a bit longer than usual. =)**

**We don't have school on Friday, so we **_**may **_**be able to write/update then. But we'll be busy, watching the Wizards of Waverly Place Finale!**

**Yes, I'm guessing you guys live in America so got it, like, over two months ago. But the UK's dumb and takes ages to air things. We only got Harparella last week. . I deliberately didn't go onto Wikipedia and read about what happens in the last ever episode; I want it to be a complete surprise! Gonna be so emotional on Friday… =') **

**REVIEW! Only if you want to… But I'd appreciate it. **

**-Stella. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**See, told you I would update today! =) We watched the Wizards Finale! I was really happy with the ending. I thought they'd just make it obvious and make Alex win, but even though she did, they twisted it. And I'm happy that Max got the Sub Shop, even though he's no longer a wizard. He'll do well. So sad it's ended though… Goodbye childhood! =')**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, Harper would have stayed as that unique girl with the crazy fashion style, who she was in the first season.**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

Juliet. He needed to find Juliet. Justin knew that her and Alex were friends, and he figured that his sister wouldn't mind if Juliet played the matchmaking game with her for while.

Yes, Justin_ did _care about his sister, despite how they were always arguing and teasing each other. It was just fun, and actually kept them from getting bored, quite often. But Justin knew, if he _really_ needed something, Alex would pay someone to help him, sit back, then take all the credit afterwards. So why not get someone to help her?

Justin looked out to the hallway. It was just before first period, so Juliet would have been playing netball before school, and should now have been at her locker grabbing her books. Justin scanned the hallway once more. He finally caught sight of her, stuffing her sports clothes bag into the tiny locker. It amazed Justin how flawless she could look, even after just coming from playing netball for an hour.

"Hey, Juliet!" he called. Juliet turned around and smiled, her shiny white teeth noticeable, even through the hallway full of people.

"Hi, Justin." she slammed her locker shut, and walked towards him. They met in the middle of the hallway. "What's up?"  
>"Umm, I've been thinking," he started.<p>

Guys. Thinking? This was never a good sign. Unless the guy was Justin, of course, who was always thinking. Aside from him… Males were not the right species for the particular task.

"Thinking?" she asked. "About what?" she asked.

Justin was silent for a moment. Alex would kill him if she found out what he was doing. He thought for a second, before he finally, speaking. "Do you know if Alex likes anyone?"  
>"What, as in, like, a boy or something?"<br>"Well, unless she's told you that she's attracted to a different species, then yeah; a boy."  
>Juliet chuckled. "Ermm, no, I don't think she has a crush… But I could find out for you," she offered. "How come?"<br>"It's just that… She seems kinda lonely. I dunno, I just feel she should-"  
>"Yeah, yeah. I get it," Juliet said truthfully. She liked Alex, and was often quite intrigued by her rebellious, 'I don't care about anything' attitude. She'd like to help her get a boyfriend. "Alex deserves someone special."<p>

But in fact, although neither of them knew it, both of them were wrong. Alex already _did_have someone special. Ironically, it was the boy who was trying to find out who it was himself.

"I'll talk to her about it," Juliet said smiling. "I doubt she'll want you involved in her love life though."  
>"And that," Justin said, poking her stomach, " is why I have you! You're allowed to know all this stuff."<br>"Right…" Juliet giggled. The bell rang for first period, meaning they had less than two minutes to get to class. And they were still stood in the hallway.

Justin pictured his lesson timetable in his head, and realised that they wouldn't be able to talk next until… sixth period. They wouldn't even see each other at lunch; Justin would be at Alien Language League.

"What are you?" he asked, sighing.  
>"Calculus."<br>"I got Biology."

"Great, opposite ends of the building." Juliet sighed. "I'll find out about Alex, don't worry."  
>He smiled. "Thanks, Juliet." Justin leant forward to kiss her cheek, but she quickly flicked her head round to make him kiss her lips. He wasn't expecting that, but hey, what <em>could <em>be expected from Juliet van Heusen? _Asides from anything hot and sexy_, he thought. He smiled into the kiss, and soon felt Juliet's fangs on the inside of his bottom lip. They scraped back as they continued kissing, until Justin was distracted by the familiar taste of his own blood.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, Justin, I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay." He brought a finger to lip, and traced it, being taking it away and looking at the scarlet blood smear on it.

"Shit," Juliet whispered.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just really into the kiss, I guess, that I wasn't thinking. I'm not that type of vamp, you know that."

"I know. And you promised me you wouldn't do that anyway."

"I almost did."

"You didn't. And in school, in the hallway anyway?" he turned around and gestured around the area. "Wouldn't be the best place for it, would it?"

"I love you, Justin." She tiptoed slightly to kiss Justin's lips, but he turned his head away. Juliet was confused. "You alright?"

Justin had to quickly think on an excuse. He bit his bottom lip, as he always did when he was in though, but forgot that it was tender. He drew in a sharp breath, in slight pain. "We'll… Be late for class."

"Right. But, do you want me to take you to the school nurse?"

"And say what? 'Hey, nurse, I have a booboo on my lip because my vampire girlfriend and I were making out, but she then accidently drew some blood with her fangs.'?"

The late bell rang.

"Let's just go to class," he said. He looked at his girlfriend and saw the worry in her eyes. "I'm _fine_, Juliet, don't worry. I'm not mad either."

When Juliet didn't reply to him, he went to his last resort. Once again, he traced his finger along his bottom lip, but then put his finger to Juliet's lips. She looked up at him, before gently sucking the blood off his finger. He rarely let her taste his blood, just in case. Nothing had ever happened in the few times she'd had a taste of it, but she stayed clear of it. So that she would become addicted to it. If she became addicted to it, the consequences could become a matter between life and death.

Without saying a word, Juliet pushed Justin's finger away from her, adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and walked down the hallway and disappeared into the other school building.

Justin was finally alone with his thoughts. He _wasn't _mad at Juliet; he was just slightly confused. She had extended her fangs and drew blood from him. She'd never done that before; not while they were just friends, not from when they'd started dating, never. It just worried Justin a little. If he she was like this now, at school, out in the open hallway, with teachers lurking in offices, and students just doors away in classrooms… Then how would she be when they were alone?

The school day went by surprisingly slowly. Juliet couldn't get the whole situation in the morning with Justin out of her head. However, despite her mood, she knew she still had to help Justin help Alex. As soon as the bell for end of last period finally rang, Juliet walked over to Alex's locker.

"Alex!"  
>"Oh, hi, Juliet," she replied. Well, as normal as a reply could be when it was her dream boyfriend's girlfriend she was talking to. "Haven't seen you round my house for a while."<br>"Yeah, Justin's been coming to mine lately," she replied. "What about you; how are you and your boyfriend?" Juliet struggled to hold back the smile tugging on her lips, knowing full well what the answer would be. Turns out being around a friend actually made her feel a lot better.  
>Alex sighed inwardly. "Umm… I don't have one." <em>Because you have him<em>, she thought afterwards.

"Well, who do you like?"  
>"What?" Alex asked, confused.<br>"Come on, you must have a crush on someone. Tell me."  
>Alex looked round, and exactly eight lockers away was Justin, putting his books away.<br>"Oh my gosh," Juliet whispered. "You like Chase?"  
>"What?" Alex asked, again. She turned her head back again, to see her brother's friend Chase, talking to Justin, whose locker was right next to his.<br>"Yeah… Yeah sure," she muttered. She'd been so focused on Justin that Chase was invisible to her. "Uh, don't go and say anything though."  
>A smile spread across Juliet's face. "Oh, don't worry. I wont."<p>

Later that evening, Justin went to Juliet's house. "Hey, Justin," she said opening the door to him. To be honest, she wondered why Justin would even want to come and see her. But apparently, he was fine.

"Hey," Justin replied. He hugged, before walking into the house. He closed the door and leant on it. "So?"  
>"So…"<br>"Does Alex like anyone?"  
>Oh yes, Alex, Juliet's latest matchmaker game player. "Yes, she does like someone."<br>Justin looked at his girlfriend expectantly.  
>"And…"<br>"And I've sorted it out, so it doesn't concern you anymore."  
>"But I wanna know!"<br>"You'll just have to wait."  
>Justin sighed at Juliet's persistence. "Alright."<br>He was seriously okay, despite this morning? _Okay_, Juliet thought. Neither of them had coursework, which was unusual because of their busy schedules. Although they did have a detention for arriving late to both their class, but at least they would be together. "Now, can you come upstairs?" she asked. "I want to get your opinion on this outfit I have; I don't know if it suits me."  
>"I'm sure it suits you just fine," he said in a low voice. "But yeah, sure, I could come and look at for you if you like," he smirked, raising his eyebrows.<br>"Not _that_, you pervert!" she exclaimed, playfully pushing him on the shoulder. However, she couldn't rest planting a kiss on his cheek. "Come on."

Alex was at home. Alone. Again. All she had to do was kill time; she could contemplate about life – about global warming, perhaps. Well, she _did _still have to complete the homework that Justin had handed to her the other day. She'd discovered that it was Geography. She had to 'write an essay describing the human and physical impacts of a earthquake of [her] choice, in no less than 600 words.' She loved that - no less than six hundred words. Five hundred and ninety seven, plus her name, plus the date, plus the title, would add up nicely. In fact, she could just get started on it now, and get it over and done with.

Ha. Like she was ever going do it.

Alex heard her phone vibrate, and reached forward to the table to check the notification.

**1 New Message**

_Ur welcme - Juliet  
><em>

You're welcome? What could that mean?

Then her phone made a sound again, but this time it wasn't a text message.

**Incoming Call: Unknown Number**

A call from… 'Unknown Number'? A random person had her number? This wasn't good. Alex pressed the phone's green call key to answer.  
>"Hello?" she said, confusion and curiosity in her voice.<br>"Hi, Alex," the voice on the line replied.  
>It was a guy. She recognised his voice; was it from school, or the art museum, or somewhere?<br>"Who's this?" she asked.  
>"Err… It's Chase."<p>

Alex's blood ran cold. Her heart started racing and she could feel her palms become sweaty. So that's what Juliet meant when she'd said 'you're welcome'! But Alex didn't actually like Chase, she only said she did to stop things looking suspicious.

"Um… Hi Chase," she managed.  
>"So err… How are you?"<br>"I'm good. You?"  
>"Yeah, same." Alex heard him draw in his breath, as if he was about to ask something important. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something tomorrow?"<p>

Important, huh? To him - sure.

But to her… It was literally, the worst thing that could ever happen to a teenage girl. The boy your friend thought you liked asking you out on a date.

What could she say? If she said yes, Juliet would think she liked Chase, a lot, Chase would probably ask her on a date again, and she'd have to fake the whole thing.  
>But if she said no, Juliet would be confused about why, Chase would probably feel awkward, and she… Well, at least she would have been true to herself.<p>

"Um…" she said, still deciding. She had to come up with an answer. Now. "Yeah. Sure."  
>"Great," he replied. "So do you wanna meet at the cinema around seven tomorrow?"<br>Tomorrow? That soon? She decided whether or not to make up and excuse saying it was too short notice, but figured it wasn't worth the effort. Chase, as well as everyone else around school, knew what Alex was like. The only reason things could be 'too short note' was because people had plans. Like commitments and such. But, Alex? She just went with the flow. She never had a commitment, and everyone knew that. "Okay, yeah." she finally said.  
>"Cool. See you then."<br>"Bye."  
>"Bye, Alex." Even on the other end of the phone line, or possibly, on the other side of town, Alex could still hear the smile in his voice as Alex had agreed to go on a date with him<p>

As soon as she hung up, she started typing a new text message.

Juliet! Y did u do that? :O - Alex

_Cause u like chase! :P - Juliet_  
>I told u not 2 say anything - Alex<p>

_Well I did and now ur going on a date. - Juliet_

How did u even know he would ask me out? Wat if the whole plan backfired in2 ur face? - Alex

_Vampire = Psychic. Duh :| - Juliet  
><em>

Oh. Rite. Well anyways, now I'm going 2 the cinema with him 2moro. - Alex

_Put some excitement into it! He could be ur future boyfriend! - Juliet_

I'm going 2 the cinema with him 2moro! Woohoo. :| - Alex

_Well, slightly better. I wonder wat will happen… After the movie u mite go 2 his house, then 2 his room and start havi- _[Undelivered]_ - Juliet  
><em>

Alex couldn't read the whole of the last text message, but even if it had sent properly, she wouldn't have wanted to. She wasn't that type of girl anyway, regardless of whether she liked the boy or not; it was the fist date. Anyway, it was too late to turn back now.  
>What could she do; call back tomorrow saying she was sick? Pretend to have family plans? Just not turn up?<p>

No.  
>She closed her eyes, sighing deeply.<p>

What the _heck_ had she done?

**Okay, here's a general reply. [I will reply personally as usual though btw.) I'm sure most of you guys are pissed off. YES, most of the chapter was that huge, stupid, pointless Justin x Juliet scene. But it's relevant for later in the story, trust me. And I think it just makes it a lot more interesting. **

**This IS a Jalex story. But both Georgia and I thought it would be really boring if we just launched straight into the Jalex parts. So we put some Justin x Juliet. Might be a bit of Chalex. But the story will DEFINTELY end with Jalex. =D**

**I JUST LIKE TO MAKE THINGS INTERESTING. ;)**

**Pennant – Haha, thank you for your review for Chapter 1. =)**

**Roganjalex – Thanks, kk.**

**A l b a . D e l a c o r t a – I know; boys right? -_- Lol.**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. And bye the way, the last part [from Chase's phone call onwards] was rushed… Sorry. =( I am extremely sorry for this huge, stupid, but not pointless Author's Note. I won't do one this long again, sorry guys. xx**

**Did anyone else like those Jalex scenes in the Finale? Like when Justin and Max slowly stopped hating Alex. The look between her and Justin when she was by the table and he was in the kitchen… Aww. 3 **

**Remember to REVIEW! Please and Thank ye!**

**- S t e l l a . x x [My computer's being weird again. =S]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lets do a hearty disclaimer, why don't I.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, that whole Justin and Juliet love story would have been different. They met at the Late Night Bite, officially became an item at that school dance, she got taken in that Lazerama, found in Transylvania, turned into an old woman there too, watched Justin when he was on that date with Sara in Moving On, still as an old woman, but returned, as a teenager, in Wizards vs. Everything. Even though she was supposed to stay old forever. I think Greenwald forgot to read back on the scripts!**

**Enjoy. =) It's my 13****th**** birthday today! Yay me! ^_^ (In the UK it's the 4****th**** of April, and like one in the morning. I think I'm an insomniac.)****  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

Alex finished applying her mascara before putting down it on her table, then picked up a silver necklace and fastened the clasp. She was preparing for her date with Chase.

It was already five to seven, and it took about ten minutes to walk to the cinema. She would be slightly late. Alex hadn't been at all busy today, so could have started to get ready ages ago. But she was _really_ trying to spend as little time with Chase as possible. She didn't have a crush on him! It was just Juliet's… 'Helpful' gesture that ended up as him asking her out on a date.

Alex stood back to look at herself in her full length mirror. As much as she was reluctant in going on the date with Chase, she had still wanted to look nice. She had a reputation, and it _wasn't _about to be ruined because she was annoyed.

She was wearing a purple dress that went down to a few inches above her knees. She had a tight black belt on her waist, was wearing black heels. She had curled her hair, so it looked slightly shorter, hanging just a little below her shoulders. This was Alex's latest dress up style was. She used to often wear skinny jeans, and a tank top, with dark coloured ankle boots and a scarf around her neck. But her style had changed… Partly because she had grown up a bit, but also because - as she'd noticed - Justin liked girls with that style. Even before Alex had started liking Justin, even before he'd started dating Juliet, she'd noticed he liked girls with that style.

She quickly flipped her hair around her shoulders, before grabbing her black purse, which was hanging on her door, and walking out the bedroom door.

"You look nice," Justin said as she walked down the stairs.  
><em>Nice, is that it?<em> Alex thought, kind of sadly. If only he would say something more, she wished, like… She looked beautiful.  
>"Thanks," she replied quietly, and headed towards the door.<br>"Wait a second."  
>Alex turned around to face her brother, and the two of them locked eyes.<br>"Alex, please, just let me tell you… I love you so much."

She stood still, and her eyes slowly widened. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"What? I think that's reasonable."

Alex was confused. She's just heard Justin say that he loved her… Hadn't she? She looked at the slight confusion on her brother's face. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Justin looked down, before quickly turning his head to avoid looking at his sister. "I _said_ you have to be home by ten. Which is reasonable for you, Alex, I think."

Alex was silent. Wow. She was really falling hard for him. She'd just _imagined_ him saying something to her, telling her he loved her. They had just been staring at each other, and then… Alex had just zoned out. "Sure. I'll be back at ten, Justin." She turned around again, and slowly opened the door, before walking out. "Bye, Justin."

Justin was the one who was silent now. He couldn't open his mouth to reply, so watched Alex close the door behind her.

He sat down on the sofa. Thoughts flew around in his mind. As soon as Justin and Alex had locked eyes… Something had clicked inside of him. He suddenly felt very different.

Why hadn't he just been honest with his sister? She looked absolutely stunning. Justin had seen her dress up before, but, he didn't know why, but, she looked different now. Different to him; through his eyes. Was it because he knew she was going out on a date? His mind was frozen in confusion – he couldn't think properly. He threw his head back, leaning it on the back of the sofa, and looked up to the ceiling. He couldn't get the thoughts about her out of his head. She looked beautiful… Hot… Sexy… As soon as they'd locked eyes, there was something about her that… Made him instantly attracted to her.

_No_, he thought, feeling incredibly embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He couldn't be thinking this; he knew he shouldn't. Alex was his little sister. And even if she wasn't, even if she was just a friend of his, he was already dating Juliet. She would kill him if she knew that Justin was attracted to another girl. And 'kill' would most probably be literal.

But he still couldn't help thinking about her in that beautiful dress, and how beautiful she looked wearing it. Just _thinking_ about Alex sent tingles through Justin's entire body. Something had suddenly come over him. He knew it was wrong, but it was something strong. Whatever it was, Justin knew it couldn't be kept inside for long. Why did he suddenly feel this way?

Alex walked towards the cinema entrance where Chase should have been waiting. She sighed, getting ready for the transition from 'confusedly in love Alex' to 'on a first date Alex'. Why had Justin looked liked that after he'd explained about the curfew thing? She'd seen him look like that before, but only when he was ashamed of something he'd done. But what could he be ashamed of? It was only Alex, or as she thought, who had something to be ashamed of. _She_ was the one who was in love with her brother. Could he have… Possibly… Felt something when he saw her dressed up?

Alex didn't even have time to muse on the thought, before he saw the face of her date near a vending machine. He noticed her, and smiled, and Alex figured that now would be the right time to walk over to him.

"Hi" she said nervously.  
>"Hey," he replied, smiling. He looked her up and down, obviously taking in, as Alex had hoped, her in her pretty dress. "You look great." He said.<br>"Thanks." She looked at the two tickets in Chase's hand. He'd obviously got there quite early, as the line at the till was always so long. "Should we go in?" she asked.  
>"Yeah let's go. Um… Do you want buy popcorn or anything?"<p>

Without saying a word, Alex dug into her purse, and brought out a bag of sweet and salty popcorn. "No need."

"Won't we get kicked out if they see us eating our own brought food?"

"I've been doing this for, like, ever," Alex smirked. "They won't."

And it was true. The first time Alex had come to the cinema by herself, she was about twelve. She had used up her allowance money on a few art supplies, and only had enough left to see the actual movie. So, she got the popcorn she had at home, brought it to the cinema in an unsuspecting bag, bought the tickets, and got inside. It took a a while to convince Harper that her conscience wouldn't haunt her for the rest of her life if she ate the popcorn, but eventually, it became their usual habit.

"So, what are we watching?" she asked as the two of them sat down in the cinema chairs. The coming attractions were still rolling, despite the fact that they had come in about twenty minutes late.

"We're gonna watch Breaking Dawn. I know how much all the girls love that stuff, so…"

Alex zoned out as she thought about the movie. That movie, in the Twilight series. That boy and girl; vampire and human, who were in an everlasting, but complicated relationship.

She hated it.

Ever since she had seen the trailer advertised on TV. It just reminded her of how she and Justin were… Or rather, were not. Justin… Wasn't a vampire, but he was a wizard; inhuman, like them. And Alex, even though she was a wizard too, was just… Normal. She thought for a moment. Maybe that's why Justin didn't like her, and wouldn't ever like her. Despite the fact that they were brother and sister. Edward, in the movie, loved Bella, and would do anything for her, for her normal, human self. Why couldn't Justin be like that for her?

"Cool," was the only phrase Alex quietly managed to reply.

Halfway through the movie, Chase yawned, and then stretched. _Great, _Alex thought. A classic teenage boy move. She groaned inwardly, and waiting for Chase's arm to slowly rest on her shoulder. Soon enough, she felt the boy's hand on her left shoulder, and could smell his cologne as he moved closer towards her. Alex tenses her body, hoping he'd get the hint. He didn't. She silently stared at his hand, hoping, again, that he'd remove it. Not long after, Chase did move his arm. Alex could just about see his cheeks flush, as he returned his arm to his armrest, feeling slightly embarrassed.

It was only half past nine when the film was over. Chase, knowing that Alex still had an hour before she had to return home, asked her to join him for a drink. Although all she wanted to do was run back home. Not just to avoid spending another awkward moment with Chase, but she really wanted to see Justin. And for once, it wasn't just because she wanted to be around him. She wanted to find out why he had become so different earlier on.

However, looking at the kindness and slight hope in his eyes, Alex let Chase guide her to a table.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?" Chase asked, trying to steer things in a different direction. Even he could sense that there was something else on his date's mind.  
>"Um, yeah," Alex lied. To be honest, she hadn't actually been paying attention during it. Yes - she hated the Twilight saga, however could have at least watched it. But she had too many of that day's events running through her mind. "It was good, I guess."<br>"Cool," Chase nodded.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Cool."

He'd just repeated himself to her? Oh no. Alex had seen it in episodes of Hannah Montana – Harper's programme choice- too many times. She knew it was definitely true; Chase was officially starting to like her. As in… As girlfriend.

She had to leave. Though, in all honesty, Alex thought that it was sweet how he felt about, her after only being with her for a few hours.

But she had to get home.

Alex looked up at a small, wooden clock on the other side of the room. She squinted; desperate to see the time.

9:30.

Right. She could make an excuse from that.

"Chase," she started, "I've had a great time with you tonight, but it's nine thirty. I should probably start going."  
>Chase furrowed his brow. "I thought you had to be home by ten..?" he questioned. "And I swear you just live down the road, like, fifteen minutes away?"<br>"Yeah, but…" Alex replied, thinking of an excuse. "I didn't know it would be this dark… And cold…" She cringed as she realised how stupid her excuse must've sounded.  
>"Oh," Chase said. "Well, maybe we could do this again sometime?"<br>She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she just… Half smiled. She then swung her purse over her shoulder, got up from the table, and went out the door.

Alex felt bad for just leaving the date like that, she actually did. There was nothing wrong with Chase, –except for the fact that he wasn't Justin- but he didn't deserve to be left like that. But she had to get back home. She had to see her brother.

She needed to see him.

Now.

**Tragicending1091 – Haha, don't worry, it will happen!**

**Also, to Casey Fehl, the anonymous reviewer, this WILL be a Justin x Alex ending. Sorry! :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Kind of a cliffhanger innit? Hehe. We didn't get many reviews last time. You guys bored of the story, 'cause we'll just stop if no-one's reading it anymore. REVIEW and tell us what you think.**

**- S t e l l a . x x aka The Birthday Girl! aka The Girl With the Weird Computer.**

**Hey! It's Georgia here, the other author of this story that Stella never talks about. :( Lol. Anyway, Stella, you're gonna see this when you next log on. Just wanted to say Happy Birthday! You're finally a teenager! And meanwhile, I'm turning **_**fourteen **_**in five months! Xx**

**Oh, and you guys, **_**please**_** review. It will be a great birthday present for Stella if she gets a few more email alerts saying people have reviewed. We love 'em. ;) And **_**do **_**you still read this? Because, we're on Spring break, we don't **_**have **_**to spend time writing this if we don't want to. So… Um… Yeah, "REVIEW" as Stella would say.**

**Hopefully I'll be mentioned a little more in the updates. ;( Haha. See you soon!**

**Georgia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for the gap in updating again. We've been kind of busy. Thank you for wishing me a Happy Birthday for last week! =) I went to Wagamama with my family and friend, which was awesome. Who remembers the Hoe Down Throw Down? We were dancing to that. ;)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, there would have been another movie.**

**Chapter 7**

Justin stared at his watch. 10:45. She still had 15 minutes to get home. But he couldn't wait anymore; he _had_ to tell Alex how he was feeling. This sudden insecurity was eating him alive. He groaned inwardly, partly of impatience, but partly to his own self. She stood up from the sofa and threw his head back, closing his eyes.

He walked around slowly as he truly thought about his situation. He… liked… Alex. His little sister Alex. Out of the werewolves and centaurs and elves he had once been crushing on in the past, this was by far the worst of them.

_She's my sister, _he kept on thinking to himself. He couldn't feel like this – I was wrong, even for a wizard, where on more than one occasion things wouldn't be considered acceptable, despite how they were perceived in the mortal world. She was wearing a pretty dress… And she looked pretty in it… So? It didn't mean he could just fall in love with her? Why did he feel like this, why? Justin yelled in confusion and anger as he paced around the living room. It was useless. He could stand there all night trying to shake the feeling off him, 'till tomorrow, 'till the day after; it would make no difference. He was falling for Alex. And he realised that he's just have to accept that.

So he had to tell her, right? Justin had to explain to his sister that he was falling in love with him… Despite how twisted and unnatural it would sound, and how she would be terrified and angry, and disown him from herself, and the rest of the Russo family, forever.

Unless she felt the same way, perhaps. Justin thought back to just before she had left to go on her date. Why had she seemed so strange after he'd told her about her curfew? Before that, in fact. When Alex had come down the stairs, when he had told her she looked nice, she'd… Stopped, like she was thinking. And why, throughout the whole of the evening, had Alex looked at him with a sort of sadness, hope… Love? Justin had picked up on his sister's quietness, and zoning out for quite a while, actually. But he had never really, cared, wondered, or even considered why. But maybe _that _was the reason. Maybe Alex liked him, but could obviously do nothing about it.

He suddenly stopped his constant pacing around the room, and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't just keep bouncing thoughts and ideas around his head like this. Not on his own. She would still be at least ten minutes from home, but he just had to see her. He had to tell Alex how he felt… And ask if she felt the same way.

Justin walked over to the door and swung it open. He began to start walking, before hearing a gasp, and colliding with something in front of him. He stumbled backwards, as did whoever was in front of him. Justin stood upright, before realising that it was his sister who was standing before him.

"What are you doing?" he said, almost absent-mindedly, as he would say on the many other occasions where they would collide with each other.

"Sorry, sorry, Justin," she quickly replied, closing her eyes and looking to the ground. Alex was apologizing to him? Even, despite the evening's unusual happenings, Justin knew that his sister would never, ever, apologize to him. Or, at least not be the first of the two to do it.

"What where you doing outside the door like that?" he asked. Alex just looked up at him, before quietly sighing and moving her eyes back to the ground.

As he didn't know, Alex had left her date early to go home, but had just stood outside the door as soon as she'd arrived. She was dazed too, buy what had happened earlier in the evening, and couldn't face going inside the house to see Justin again. So she's just stood outside the door, for about ten minutes, in a complete daydream. Which was why she hadn't been quick enough to move from Justin's path.

Justin sighed, and too looked to the ground. He closed his eyes, thinking hard. He could leave it, he thought, and just forget about his feelings. He could forget about how he liked Alex, and thought she looked beautiful in her dress –as she still did-, and just discard the thought of falling in love with her. But what if she _did_ feel the same way? Well… Wasn't it always him who would say "you never know unless you try"?

"Alex?" he asked quietly, to get her attention onto him.

"Yeah?" she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before looking up. She saw Justin staring at her, his eyes tracking hers. He was about to ask something… Or furthermore, do something.

Justin gently put the palm of his hand against Alex's cheek. She felt her body grow hotter, as she loved the feeling of his soft hand against her skin. But her mind whirled with confusion. It couldn't be possible, could it? Justin… Liking her… Loving her… Back. Alex breathing became slightly heavier. Justin couldn't, wouldn't, feel this way, she kept repeating to herself, over and over again. But still, his hand was cupped gently around her cheek, and he was just staring intently down at her. Why would he do it, for any other reason, than for being in love with her?

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but her desired action was soon interrupted with something more powerful than the need to speak could ever be.

He kissed her. It was a soft kiss; slow and gentle, unlike any other boys Alex had kissed before. She brought her arms up and placed them round Justin's neck, closing her eyes. Her heart was beating up and down, as her body began to fill with pleasure and fear and something else. For a second, both of them were in bliss; a state that Alex had wanted to be in from a few months back, and Justin had only wanted from just a few hours earlier. And it was amazing. To both of their surprises, none of them pulled away, none of the screamed or yelled or shouted, or acted in one of the many ways a person would expect a brother and sister to act in the situation. But it was happening, and it was real; Alex's hopeful longing finally becoming a reality.

But a few seconds later, the two of them, in unison, pulled back.

"Justin," Alex started. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his own.

"Okay, Alex, I have absolutely know way to explain this, but I think I'm in love with you. No, I know I'm in love with you."

Alex pulled her hand back and brought both of them to her face. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Oh my God, Alex, I know, I'm sorry, I just… You kissed me back and I-"

Alex shook her head to show Justin the tears weren't for what he'd just said, before bringing her hands back down and looking into her brother's eyes again.

"No, Justin, it's just… I didn't think this would happen…" She sniffed, the wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Before, when I was leaving to go on my date with Chase, what where you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how beautiful you looked, and still look, in this purple dress," he said quickly, before blushing slightly. "Wait, Chase thinks you're pretty right?"

Alex heart beat a little faster as she realised that Justin was catching on to what she was about to say. It also meant that he knew Alex had liked him before this evening. "Yeah, and Juliet, she obviously likes you as well."

"And when I saw how beautiful you looked,"

"While I was" Alex blushed, "and am, liking you,"

"With Juliet and Chase both liking each of us,"

"The boundaries… They were broken."

Justin cast his mind back to his wizard studies a few months before. When, or rather, _if_, a wizard fell in love with an inner family member, the feeling could never be mutual. Only the first person to experience the feeling, in this case, Alex, would be able to like their other sibling. There were no two ways about it. And, the sibling, afraid of what may happen to them if they did, would never tell the other sibling about it. However, if the said in love sibling had someone liking them, in this case, Chase, and the other loved sibling had someone liking them, in this case, Juliet, then the 'boundaries could be broken'. The think wall of 'rule' was so weak at this point, that when Justin had even remotely thought Alex looked pretty, he was allowed to fall in love with her. And he did.

Justin leaned forward to kiss Alex again.

"But, Justin," she whispered, pushing his chest back. "This still isn't right. The boundaries… Still - It's not right for either of us. We're still… Brother and sister." The words almost sickened her as they went from her mouth.

Justin sighed. "I know," he said, before leaning in to kiss her again; this time slightly harder. "But what's right isn't always what makes you happy. Sometimes you just have to do what you know is wrong, just to experience the true feeling."

Alex smiled. It was weird, it was strange, it was unnatural, it wasn't _normal _to feel the way the two of them felt, but she knew her brother was right. They obviously felt something for each other, and there was no point, or way, of hiding it.

Kissing him again, Alex moved forward inside the house, allowing Justin close the door behind him. He pushed her back onto the light, wooden frame, and his hands moved down to circle around her waist. She knotted her fingers in the hair at the nape of Justin's hair, still enjoying the amazement and surrealism of thee kiss. Justin then pulled away, and Alex's cheeks were flushed as she looked up at him. He had just proved his point, alright. They just did 'what they knew was wrong, just to experience the true feeling'. The feeling of complete happiness.

"Alex," Justin whispered, his heart racing and his mind on a high. He too was in amazement about what was happening – what was just happening. How could something that was so wrong feel so right? He paused a long while, before finally saying what he'd wanted to say since eight o'clock that evening – although it felt like an eternity ago. He'd already said it, sort of, though what he'd said before was slightly different. What he'd said before was how he was feeling, what he was feeling. But this… This was just an out right fact.

"I love you."

Alex closed her eyes as she heard those three words, and little butterflies danced up and down inside her stomach. Those words, those three little words… They were words Alex had waited for, for what seemed like her whole life. Those words… They were her all, her body, her mind, her heart, her soul. There was only one other answer she could say back.

"Justin," she sighed. "I love you too."

Alex hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she pulled away, she raised her head, looking into his eyes. Despite his words a few moments before, Justin felt hesitant But he still shouldn't do this, should he? He now knew how Alex felt, how Alex loved him… But should he doing this?

"Alex…" he said as she leaned in, "Don't."

But still, she pulled his face down to hers and put her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, deciding that all was fine, and smiled into the kiss. She brought her body closer to his, loving the feel of his lips on hers. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

However, the two were soon interrupted by a low, vibrating sound coming from Alex's purse. Justin pulled his arms away from Alex's body, and she bent down to her purse lying on the floor. She unzipped the bag, before realising it was her phone ringing.

**Incoming Call: Unknown Number  
><strong>

Again.

Only this time, Alex had no doubt on who it would be. She'd forgotten to save his number to her contacts last time he's called, that was why he was still 'unknown'. Alex stood back upright, before pressing the call key to answer the call.

"Hi, Chase," she guessed.

"Hey, Alex," the correctly guessed person answered. "Um, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

Alex sighed inwardly, remembering about how she's quite hastily left her date with Chase. "Yeah, I did thanks."

"Oh good." Chase was silent for a moment, before asking, "And err… Are you okay? You seemed to have something on your mind when you left."

Alex's eyes trailed over to Justin's ones. He couldn't hear the conversation, but she was sure he could guess what was being said. She smiled, and he smiled back at her.

"Oh really?" she finally replied. "No no, I'm fine."

"Oh good."

"Um, Chase," she said, knowing that the conversation would go nowhere, even if she'd wanted it to. "I have to go."

"That's cool. See you later."

"Bye, Chase." Alex ended the call and tossed her phone onto the sofa. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Was that your date?" Justin asked quietly.

"Yeah. Chase."

"Chase?"

"Yeah, your friend." Justin raised an eyebrow slightly, before Alex remembered again about what had just happened between her and Justin. He was probably confused; why would she go on a date with Chase if she was in love with him? "It wasn't me," she quickly said. "Juliet kinda… Chose him for me."

"Oh." Justin realised that was who Juliet had talked to regarding Alex getting a boyfriend.

She'd chosen him.

Because he'd asked her to.

"Didn't you know?" Alex asked. Justin shook his head.

"Why would I?"

"Well, Juliet chose him, and I thought that she'd tell you because she's your…"

Alex eyes trailed to the ground. Despite sharing a kiss with Justin, and him telling her he loved her, she still couldn't face saying those words out loud. After a long pause, she whispered, "Because she's your girlfriend."

"Yeah, about that," Justin stared. But in truth, he had nothing really to say. What could he say?

However, despite neither of them speaking, the messages were as clear as daylight. They were both now fully aware of how they felt about each other.

They both loved each other.

So neither of them should have a girlfriend or boyfriend anymore, right?

However, despite this, Justin knew that the situation would be slightly harder than that. Him and Juliet had been pretty serious for a while; he couldn't break up with her. And who knew what she would do to him, or Alex, or any other members of his family once he'd broken her heart. Luckily, Alex understood all of this.

Anyway, words or no words - their eyes gazing at each other were enough to say it all.

Alex wasn't Justin's girlfriend.

And Justin wasn't Alex's boyfriend.

But he loved her.

And she loved him too.

So that was enough to make their… 'Relationship'… Work for now.

**So finally… JALEX! =D Chapter 7… See isn't it better that we waited seven chapters before it all started? =) This was really hard to write though – it's not that long, but we worked really hard on it.**

**Roganjalex – Thank you.**

**Tragicending1091 – Thanks! I had a great birthday.**

**A l b a . D e l a c o r t a – Yep! And there's way more than a little clue now! Thanks.**

**Anon – Aww, thanks. =) Glad you like it.**

**Wowpgirl – Hehe, thank you!**

**Jalexxx – Thanks, happy you like it.**

**Replied to the anonymous reviewers. Dunno why I haven't been doing so actually… =s So what do you guys think of the chapter?**

**By the way, my seventeen-year-old cousin is coming to stay with me for like a week tomorrow. We're gonna fight over the Mac, and, trust me… She'll win. -_- And I'm going away from Friday to Saturday. I'll try to update on Sunday. But after that, it'll be much less, 'cause school's starting on Monday. I don't even know how me and Georgia are gonna find time to write! =( So yeah, just wanted to give you guys the Jalex… finally!**

**Please REVIEW. And thank you to you guys who have alerted/favourited. =3**

**- S t e l l a . x x**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry that we couldn't update yesterday… Day before first day back at school is always so busy. Enjoy this chapter! (:**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, Rosie and Justin would have stayed together. (I like Jalex, but Josie was actually cute.)**

**Chapter 8**

The next day at school was awkward. In fact, awkward was a complete understatement. Being around each other, being in the same buildings, same classes, and not being able to act in their new, loving state around each other, or even talk about it to each other without being in fear of being heard, was hell for the two of them.

Their class just before lunch, double Science for two hours, had to have been the worst out of the three classes Alex had shared with him that day.

The whole class was in pairs, standing over counter tops, dissecting parts of a frog. Alex had been with Harper, and Justin with his friend Zeke. Usually, he would have paired with Juliet, but she had to be removed from the class a few months earlier due to… Personal issues she faced when there was blood around. Secretly, at the time, only Alex had been happy that Justin's girlfriend wouldn't be around him as much. But now Justin too was grateful, knowing how his and Alex's current situation was, and how he could try to spend as little time with Juliet as possible.

As much as Alex had tried to resist, she couldn't help keep looking back to the table behind her, being occupied by Justin and Zeke. Not even because of how attractive she thought he was, or because she wanted to kiss him, or anything like that. She just needed to be with him, alone, and just let the current situation sink into them properly. However, that was impossible, the school and almost a thousand pupils stood in front of her.

Harper had to keep tapping her and reminding her to focus on the work they were doing. "I only got six marks lower than Justin in last semester's SATS you know," she had explained to her.

But she hadn't gotten it – Alex wasn't staring at Justin because she doubted Harper's skills, and wanted to look to Justin and Zeke for help. Even, aside from everything, it was just cutting a frog and putting chemicals and whatever on it; Alex had done it many times as a five year old. But no, she didn't want Justin's knowledge. She just wanted Justin. Although, on the bright side, she'd thought, at least technically, she already did have him.

The day had been just as hard for Justin. Second to last period, he had had art with Alex. Unlike Alex, he didn't actually particularly like art, he'd just taken it for extra credit. A few weeks ago, the previous day, in fact, all had been fine. It was a pain to be in the same class as his sister, but at least that pain was because of their constant arguing. Now, it was because of having to fight the urge to go over to her, sweep her off her feet and place his lips on hers.

For the whole hour, Justin had watched Alex draw, and paint, express herself through various pieces of her artwork. He had just wanted to tell her how beautiful her artwork, and she, was. And the art teacher's stupid rule of 'no moving from your area' was just another cause to the cause of the discomfort. And Justin could have sworn that he saw Alex take out a notebook and work on a private drawing in it as well… He just needed to go to her, to just _be _with her. But he guesses he'd have to wait until they were back home, over two hours later.

At the end of the day, as Alex was by her locker getting ready to finally go home, ran over to her. She sighed inwardly as she realised she wouldn't be laving school as hastily as she's wanted.

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" Juliet squealed.

"Hi, Juliet," she smiled. Yep, she'd have to waste a few minutes. However, she did feel a lot more comfortable now talking to Juliet now. She was no longer in her annoyed, jealous state around her, now that she and Justin had developed. Even though Juliet was still her brother's girlfriend, he wasn't in love with her anymore.

"How was your date with Chase?" she said, saying the boy's name in a high pitched sing-song tone.

"Um…" To be honest, that whole Chase situation had disappeared from her mind after the events after the date. But, obviously not from Juliet's – although she was the one who had organized it all. "It was okay, I guess."

"Just 'okay'? Did you guys do anything?"

"Well, we watched a movie."

"No, I mean after that." Juliet raised her eyebrow. "At his house perhaps..? In his bedroom..?"

Alex finally realised what Juliet was suggesting. "No!" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning bright red. Alex would never do anything like that on a first date with a boy. _Unlike her, _she thought, remembering Juliet's vampire personality. "I didn't even go to Chase's house after the movie. We went to a bar, but I had to leave."

"Why?" Juliet whined, disappointed that Alex had disrupted her perfect matchmaking plan. However, her eyes then looked pass Alex's shoulder, to Justin standing by his locker. She swung her purse over her shoulder. "Did you tell Justin who you were out with?"

Alex hesitated for a moment. "No."

"Great, he'll be happy to finally find out! See you later, Alex."

"Umm… bye?" Alex didn't even have a chance to respond to Juliet, before she flipped her hair and began to walk past her.

She was too far away to actually hear the two of them speaking, but she could guess that Juliet was explaining about Chase from the proud look on her face and the fake surprised expression on Justin's.

_Great,_ she though, sighing as she turned to face her locker and put the remainder of her books inside. She knew how hard the day must have been for Justin, as it had been for her. The last thing Justin needed was the story of his new lover's 'crush' being told to him by his old lover.

She slammed her locker door shut, before turning to face the 'couple' once more. And as soon as she had, she wished she hadn't, and felt a fire of fury slowly build up inside her.

They were kissing. A wild, rough, passionate kiss. Juliet was gripping Justin's shoulders, pulling him closer to her as she became caged between him and the locker she was leant against.

Alex almost yelled as she felt stomach tingle even more, watching the two of them enviously. She didn't even have an explanation for herself as to why she was feeling this way. She had been jealous the last time she'd seen Justin and Juliet kissing, but that was because she had wanted Justin for herself. But they were together now, sort of, so why did she feel the need to be jealous? He didn't love Juliet anymore; her loved _her._

But still, seeing the two of them like that together, punctured her heart like a needle to a new born baby's delicate, soft skin.

Alex felt tears well up in her eyes, as she locked eyes with her brother. Even in mid kiss with Juliet, he managed to speak to her without even opening his mouth. He was sorry; she could see it in his dark brown eyes. And she knew what Juliet was like. She knew how she was, being her vampire self, and how she would get Justin to constantly be with her and kiss her and act like she was the only girl in the world. She knew that. So why did she still feel like she'd just taken a bullet?

Alex was still staring at her brother, until she suddenly saw his eyes darken and his pupils become dilated. It unnerved her slightly. Justin immediately returned his full attention to Juliet, as she pulled him even closer to her on the locker.

Why was Alex still standing there? Why didn't she just walk away? So, what – did Justin suddenly not care about her anymore? They were talking… They were communicating through each other's eyes, but then all of a sudden Justin had just left her.

Juliet pulled away, before gently wrapping her arms around Justin's neck. Alex could have sworn she saw what looked like blood from Justin's mouth on her shiny white teeth. Blood… Why would there be-?

But before Alex had even had a chance to think about what she had just seen, Juliet pointed to a clock at the other end of the hallway, before grabbing Justin's hand and pulling him to the second building for the school.

Alex was alone, standing there, in the middle of the hallway, as she watched Justin and Juliet skip through the wide double door. And Justin… Didn't even give a second glance behind him.

So that's how it was? Justin didn't even care about her anymore? Alex finally let the tears spill from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. It had only been a day, in fact, about twenty hours, but the feeling Alex had felt Justin give towards her were so intense. So certain. So real. But, obviously not. He'd just made out with his 'supposed to not be' girlfriend, and went to a different classroom with her, with Alex obviously completely out of mind.

She swung her bag over he shoulder, trying not to let out her moans of sadness, as she quickly made her way to the exit of the school. But just as she'd got to the front door, who other than her supposed crush would show up behind her.

"Hi, Alex," Chase said, stopping behind her.

She quickly wiped her eyes, and hoped that her voice wouldn't come out as wobbly and broken as she'd suspect to. She stayed faced away from him. "Hi – Hi, Chase."

"Are you okay, Alex?" Great. Her voice obviously gave away the hurt she was feeling inside. Chase walked forwards, and turned Alex to face him. She studied her face for a moment. It was now red, and her mascara had run slightly. "Have you been crying? Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex sighed and took a shaky breath. Finally, she let her tears run again and gripped onto Chase's shirt. "Everything!"

Chase's eyes widened in concern, as he put his arms around her and brought her into a hug. She sobbed into his shirt; not even worrying about how she was suspecting her was feeling after being randomly made into a personal shoulder to cry on. Literally.

After a few minutes, Alex slowly began to stop crying, and her sobs turned from sorrowful moans to soft sniffing. She closed her eyes as she heard Chase try to help her calm down, to breathe in and out, and as she did so smelt the light scent of cologne on his body so close to hers.

Of course, she couldn't explain anything to Chase. She couldn't tell him about what was going on – the situation or why she was upset. But as least he cared. At least he recognized that she was upset, and didn't just leave her, like _some_ people.

Suddenly, thinking of Justin again sent an electric charge through her body. The way he was kissing Juliet, then left her to go with _her . _It still hurt, but now she felt more of a stronger sense of sorrow. She just wanted to get back.

Suddenly, she pulled away from Chase's shirt, and without even giving him a chance to speak, pressed her lips onto his. It was just an impulse; she wasn't thinking - she just felt so angry towards Justin. He wasn't there right now, but somehow, kissing Chase, was Alex's way to get back.

Chase was surprised, but carried the kiss on, pulling Alex closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He really liked Alex, but had doubts on the mutual feelings, but this obviously showed that his assumptions were all wrong.

After about a minute or so, Alex cast his mind back to Justin again. No, his kiss with her wasn't like this. His was soft and slow, while this one was rough and hard. It reminded her of the way Juliet had kissed Justin. No. She didn't want to be like her. She didn't want to be like the demanding, promiscuous slut she knew she was.

She pulled away.

For a moment, Chase just stared at her, with a confused, but completely turned on, by the sudden kiss he'd shared with Alex, look on his face.

"Alex, let's go on a date again," he said quickly, before smiling and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Chase came to the realisation of the stupid thing he'd just done. The stupid, stupid thing she'd just done. She's just kissed Chase, for no reason, out of the blue, because she was feeling hurt about Justin, and now he thought she liked him back. She groaned inwardly. In fact, kissing Chase, what did that actually gain her? Justin wasn't there. He hadn't seen her have a quick make-out session with the boy she knew he'd be jealous of. Juliet wasn't there. She hadn't seen her kiss the boy with such force and impulse, as she always seemed to do with Justin. It was just Alex. Alex and Chase. And now, because of her hurt impulse, she'd thrown herself into even more of what she hadn't even wanted in the first place.

She had no choice. Even, despite what she'd gone through less than half an hour before, she's be devastated if someone she liked had unexpectedly kissed her but then turned her down for a date. She had to agree.

"Sure," Alex whispered, trailing her eyes to the ground. "Yeah, we can go on another date."

"Great." Chase was silent for a minute, obviously in thought. Then he smiled, a smile that lit up his totally turned on eyes. "But let's not actually _go_anywhere." He began trailing his fingers down Alex's arm. She stood still, painfully aware that it was there. "Come to my house tonight."

Alex felt a cold shock run through her veins. _This is all because of a stupid feeling, _she thought, _all because of a feeling. _She looked up at Chase, seeing the lust in his eyes, and reluctantly agreed to the date.

Chase then put one arm round Alex's waist, before leaning in and kissing her lips again. She felt him gently bite her bottom lip. "There'll be more of that." He then moved back from Alex, and slowly strolled out of the school building with a grin on his face.

Alex groaned, and then threw her head back in despair. She'd kissed Chase because she was jealous of Juliet and Justin, and wanted to feel better, but now she was going to Chase's house to do… What exactly? 'There'll be more of that' – What could that even mean?  
>She sighed deeply, before running her hand through her.<p>

_Little Miss Matchmaker's gonna be pleased, _she thought, before sighing, then walking through the school door._  
><em>

**See? Chalex. Told you I'd throw some in; don't get mad. ;) It's so much more interesting though! Hopefully…**

**Wrote half of this at lunch, and the rest after I'd finished Athletics practice. We really didn't have time but wanted to put a chapter up.**

**Roganjalex – Thank you. (:**

**Kacey – ****jshdamsnfms I KNOW fsjhdbcmsj**

**Sameer – Thanks, glad you liked the chapter.**

**Tragicendine1091 – Aww! Thank you. 3**

**A l b a . D e l a c o r t a - I know right! Finally! =D**

**So yeah, this chapter, was it okay? Kinda rushed? Well it **_**was **_** rushed, but did it **_**seem **_**rushed? REVIEW. Pretty please.**

**- S t e l l a . x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, it's Georgia. :) I wrote mostly this whole chapter. Stella's been really busy this week, and she's ill. I had _loads _of time actually, which is why I made this really long! We have the same writing style so it isn't much different. I hope… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, there would be more scenes between Justin and Alex. (And Max.) Not even necessarily "Jalex" scenes, but just a few more cute family scenes. **

**Chapter 9**

Alex's… 'Date'… with Chase grew nearer, and she grew more and more nervous. Where was Justin? Right, he was probably with his little Juliet.

To be honest, she'd kinda shaken off the whole jealously thing. Sure, it had hurt at the time, but it wasn't Justin's fault. She knew how Juliet was. In fact, it often scared her how persuasive she could be towards her boyfriend sometimes. She could never put her finger on it; what Juliet was doing, but she knew that somehow she often managed to get Justin to do whatever her wanted. But she didn't have time tot think about that now. She just wanted to see him again.

Alex mentally kicked herself for being so stupid at school earlier on. If only she knew how different she'd feel about the whole situation just a few hours after it had happened. Then, she wouldn't have kissed Chase, and she wouldn't be going to his house, and she could have just waited at home for Justin to return.

But what was done was done. There was nothing she could do about it now.

Sighing, she put on her red Converse, and opened the front door. She could have just flashed herself out. But she was drowned in too much sorrow for the happiness and joyfulness of magic right then.

…

Alex stood outside Chase's house, running her hands through her hair as she waited for him to answer the door. She had rung the doorbell, as well as knocked on the door. Twice. Was Chase one of those boys who lobed making girls wait for him, and act like he was a king and didn't have to stress about anything? Because if he was, Alex's 'feelings' for him would have disappeared even more.

She took a deep breath, and was about to knock on the door for the third time. However, as she brought her hands up to the wood, the door swung open at the same time. Chase was stood there, in dark jeans and a shirt and blue high-top trainers, with his hair in his usual windswept style. Alex managed to smile.

"Hi, Alex," he said.  
>"Hi," Her eyes quickly darted to the ground, not in embarrassment, but… He was looking at her intently. Her face was down, but she could feel him looking at her; his eyes bright lasers piercing holes through her skin.<p>

She finally looked up, and was met by the same dark eyes, full of lust, that she had seen a few hours earlier at school. It was almost impossible to read them. He liked her, she knew that, but she couldn't quite pick up on the constant staring, much unlike their first date to the cinema.

Alex must have been staring at Chase for a while, because he cleared his throat, then chuckled. Alex felt her cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment.

"So…" he started. "Do you want to come inside, or…"

"Right," Alex said, letting Chase lead her through door and into the hallway. She closed the door behind her, and Chase took her purse and hung it onto a hook at the back of the door. Well. At least he was a gentleman.

"So…" she said, desperately wanting to put an end to the uncomfortable, or uncomfortable to _her _anyway, silence between them. She began to run her hand through her hair again. "What's planned?"

Chase stopped her hand in mid air, and brushed the remaining strands of hair behind her ear. She felt her ear tingle where his hand had touched her. But not because she liked it. Because she was scared. He smiled at her, a cheeky, but suspicious smile. "Anything you want…"

Alex looked at him again, before seeing his smile grow wider and looking back down again. She heard him chuckle before pulling her arm to go inside the actual part of his house.

It was relatively big for the area that Alex and Chase lived in. Alex was more or less only used to flats, or tiny houses, or sub shops the size of a tiny house with a flat above it. In Chase's house, there was a tiled kitchen with a huge fridge, and a celebrity sized chef oven. Then there was a dining room with a long wooden table, and vases of flowers spread across the mantelpieces, and a huge chandelier hanging from the cobweb free ceiling. The living room had three sofas; one big one and two little ones, as well as a huge flat screen TV, and a bookshelf that Alex literally became faint by, because of just looking at all of the hard work that would have been packed into the hundreds of books. Then there were cream coloured carpeted stairs, leading up to what looked like a bathroom, Chase's parents' room, and Chase's bedroom as well.

Such a big house for only three people living there, Alex thought. And then something else stroked inside of her. Three people may have lived there on a permanent bases, but it didn't mean that they were all always there. "Are your parents home?" she asked nervously.

Chase smiled again, that signature suspicious smile of his that had only developed in the course of after Alex had kissed him to now. "No," he said. "They always have to go out of town for conferences, so they won't be back until about ten."

Two hours alone with Chase? That wouldn't be so bad. Alex inwardly sighed a sigh of relief.

"Ten tomorrow morning, by the way."

Another shock ran through her. Great. Was he doing this on purpose; taking a break before he'd fully explained the sentence, just for a dramatic effect? Hell, the boy probably purposely invited her today because he knew that his parents would be out.

…

Chase led Alex into the kitchen again, before reaching down to a small cupboard at the corner of the room. He pulled hard on the handle, which was obviously locked, probably only to be used by Chase's parents. But he quickly managed to open the cupboard, and Alex saw it a mini fridge inside it. Chase opened that too, revealing a selection of beers, wines, spirits, and other alcoholic drinks.

Without even asking Alex first, he brought out two glasses and began to pour champagne into them. She noticed the brand in fact – Ruinart. She'd only ever had it once or twice a year; Christmas and New Year's Eve. Despite being the fearless rebel she was, Alex hated alcohol. She hardly ever drank it unless she had too. Which looked like today.

Chase brought the two glasses over, and placed hers on the wooden table in front of her. He sat down with his own drink, sipping it gently, before looking up at Alex again. She sat down too, but still didn't touch the glass.

"Have some then," Chase said, pushing the drink to her slightly.  
>But she placed her hand on top of the glass, and pushed it back in the opposite direction, away from her.<p>

"No thanks," she said quietly. "I'm fine."

"Why not?" he asked, getting up from the chair with his own drink still in his hands. He walked to the opposite side of the table, where Alex was sat, and pushed his glass to her lips. "Try some," he said to her. "Trust me, you'll like it."

Alex groaned inwardly, realising she had no choice. She closed her eyes and let Chase tilt the drink into her mouth. It tasted, just as she'd remembered from last December, horrible. It wasn't that strong, or even that disgusting in fact, but she didn't like it, so it felt like poison going down her throat.

She swallowed the last bit, and pushed Chase's glass away from her lips with her hand. He placed it on the table before turning to face her again.

"See. It's not that bad is it?"

Alex shook her head. What was the point of explaining that she didn't like alcohol, and never would. She'd drunken it now, and besides, if Chases ever told anyone, it would ruin her rebel reputation.

Chase smirked, before picking up Alex's original glass and tilting the whole of the contents down his throat. Okay, she got it. What was he trying to do – prove a point of alcohol not being disgusting or something?

"Good girl."

Good girl? _Good girl? _Who did he think he was? Talking to Alex like she was some sort of puppy or baby or slave or something. How dare he talk patronizingly to her like that? How dare he-

But before Alex even had a chance to continue on with her mental rant, Chase tilted her chin up, and bent down to kiss her. She didn't like it; it wasn't Justin's soft, sweet kiss, but there was nothing she could do. He stood her up, held her tight, and kissed her even more. She felt herself move out the door and start going up the stairs. Her eyes were closed, but she didn't need to be able to see to guess where she was going.

…

Alex pulled away from the kiss to turn her head around. She was in Chase's bedroom. It was quite small in comparison to the other rooms in the house, but looked a lot less like the other rooms too, with several posters of rock bands pasted on his wall. There was dark coloured duvet covering his huge bed, a flat screen TV like the one Alex had seen downstairs, a desk with a MacBook, and a shiny, black electric guitar in the corner of the room.

"You play guitar?" she asked, walking over to the instrument, quickly trying to change subject and divert Chase's attention from herself.

"Alex," he sighed, walking towards the window and drawing the curtains, dimming the room slightly. "You know your not here to talk about music."

Alex looked down out of shame and embarrassment, unable to meet his eyes. She heard a spring creak, and assumed that he'd gone to sit down on his bed.

"Why did you just kiss me like that, Alex?"

She looked up at him, and saw that he was indeed sat on the edge of his bed. "Like what?"

"You know, I thought you weren't even into me. To be honest, I was really surprised when Juliet told me how you felt. I hadn't thought you liked me at all, but then I assumed that my judgement was wrong. But, when we went to the cinema…" His voice trailed off, and his eyes went to the ground. "You didn't want to be there." He looked back up at Alex. She could see in his eyes, he was confused, upset. "You didn't even want to be with me."

"Chase…" she started, feeling slightly guilty.

"No. You don't have to explain anything to me." He got up and slowly walked towards her, in the corner of the room. "I admit, I was confused… And slightly upset, but I actually don't need to hear an excuse anymore." He put an arm around her, hugging her towards himself. "'Cause you feel something now, don't you?"

What?

"That's why you kissed me."

Wait…

Wasn't she the one who should have been explaining everything? Hadn't he _just _asked her why she kissed him 'like that'? Of course, she wouldn't have gone into the whole 'I was jealous of my brother kissing his girlfriend because I love him' thing, but she would have given some sort of explanation. But not like how Chase had just explained it for her. He'd just assumed that on his own.

Without warning, he pushed her against the wall and held her arms to it. He leaned in towards her, and then kissed her hard on her lips. Alex could feel his grip tighten on her, and she grew nervous as she felt him cage her between his body and the wall.

Chase trailed his fingers up and down Alex's arm, like he'd done at school. As much as she still disliked it, it sent a cover of goosebumps over her skin. He then leaned down and began softly kissing her neck. He was trying to make her want him; she could tell by the way he was kissing her. Still holding her, with his lips on her neck, he moved her forward before laying her down on his bed.

No, no, no.

She didn't want to do this.

She began to really regret her sudden burst of jealousy, which resulted in her kissing Chase at school. If she hadn't… She wouldn't even have been there right now.

Alex could feel one of his hands move up her shirt, and trace slow circles with the palm of his hand. He then moved both of his hands and began to massage her sides. Her body was frozen with fear, in fact, so frozen that she found it hard to even speak.

"No, Chase, please don't," she whispered finally.

But his hands still continued to move. Alex closed her eyes, feeling tears trying to spill their way out. He lifted half of her top up, and kissed her down her side. Her breathing soon became more rapid, as she felt her heart pound inside her chest.

"Chase, please stop."

Alex tried to turn over onto the side of her body Chase was kissing, in an attempt to get him to stop, but he had her shoulder firmly pressed down. He continued kissing her side, before moving back up to her lips. Eventually, he pulled away from her. She sat up, though unsure about what she should do, or what _he_would do next.

"Don't _worry_, Alex," he said, looking at her while twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers. Staring him, Alex could see the lust and want in his hazel eyes. Still the same look that he had after she'd kissed him after school. He really liked her. Like, _really _liked her. There was no doubting that. But before Alex even had a chance to reply to him, he just put on his signature smirk.

"You'll enjoy it, really."

Then, Chase pushed her chest down making her lie on the bed once more. He leaned down and kissed her again. This time it was really deep, and Alex quickly became breathless because of how long he was on her lips. Chase moved his hand down and began to unbutton Alex's shirt.

Her body was shaking. No, this wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't _who_ she wanted. Her mind was just revolving around Justin.

Justin.

Justin…

"No, Chase!" she exclaimed, her voice wobbling. She put her hand against his chest and pushed him off her. He stood up, shocked, and she sat up from the bed. "Chase, I don't want to do anything with you!" Despite having holding them in for a long while, she finally let her tears stream down her cheeks. And they weren't just tears of what was happening now… They were tears from earlier on too. Of everyone. Of _everything_.

"Alex…" he started; his eyes examining her in shock. "I'm sorry… I didn't-"

More tears spilled out, and she wiped from her cheeks them with the back of her hand. She then stood up from the bed and turned towards the door, quickly leaving for the bathroom – the nearest room she saw.

…

She couldn't be with Chase; she couldn't be with anyone right now. She sat up on the bathroom counter and covered her face with her hands. She was angry. Not only with Chase, but with herself. She was angry with Chase because of how he kept kissing her, and touching her, and his general attitude around her.

But then, how could she not also be angry with herself? It was her fault. It was her fault he liked her, she kissed him, and he was always getting mixed signals from her thanks to Juliet.

But that wasn't _really_her fault. Or maybe it was – just… She didn't know. She lifted her head up to look at ceiling, and sighed. She couldn't think. She couldn't think, so she didn't know. Him. She just needed the one she was in love with.

Justin.

She wished that she could just be with him now, or even just talk to him. She could always go home; he should have been there by now, but she still had to deal with Chase and… It was too hard. But she _needed _him.

Then she remembered something. She saw an image in her head of her purse at home. Yes, she'd forgotten to pick it up before she went to see Chase. Alex often did that, and then would be left without he cell, her purse and her keys. But no; this time she had remembered to bring her…

She reached into her jeans pocket. Yep, there it was - her phone. She unlocked the screen.

**14 Missed Calls**.  
><strong>8 New Text Messages<strong>.

She didn't even have stop to look at who it was, she already knew. She sat up straight on the bathroom counter, and began to type a new message.

U at home? xx - Alex

_YES! Have been for like an hour x - Justin  
><em>

I was at home b4 but u weren't there xx - Alex

_Where r u? x - Justin  
><em>

At chase's house xx - Alex

_WTF? - Justin  
><em>

I'll explain l8r xx - Alex

_Just come home. I miss u X3 - Justin  
><em>

I am, I just need 2 sort something out. I miss u too X3 - Alex

_C u soon, hurry up! Love u x - Justin  
><em>

I love u 2 xx - Alex

She went back to all the missed calls and messages. All from Justin, just as she'd thought, asking her where she was and if she was okay.

She was on his mind.

Alex let out a tiny smile, and inside she felt like she was on top of the world. Justin still cared about her. He really did. The whole thing the previous day wasn't just a one-off thing. That whole Juliet make out scene – Alex was one hundred per cent sure it was all controlled by her now. Justin still loved Alex. Just as much as she loved him too.

But Justin wasn't the only person with Alex on their mind. Alex had just left Chase's bedroom without saying a word. He would still be waiting there.

…

Alex got down from the counter and pushed her phone back into her pocket. She turned round to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and her mascara had run and smudged around her eyes, like how a heavy punk rocker would purposely make themselves up. She quickly combed her hair with her fingers, and attempted to wash away the long black streaks from her eyes. She also re-did the four open buttons from her shirt.

Alex slowly opened the bathroom door and walked back into Chase's bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, with his head bent down, but he looked up when he heard Alex entered the room. He stood up and turned around to face her.

"Alex, I'm sorry," he said meaningfully. "I didn't mean to make you upset, I just-"

"I'm sorry for just leaving your room like that," she replied. And she meant it, too. She'd let the Justin situation affect Chase, and that wasn't fair.

"Alex, have I done something to you?" he asked quietly. "Not… What happened just now," he said looking down, "but before?"

"What do you mean?"

Chase let out a sigh. "Its just that… Sometimes you act like you like me, and then sometimes you act like, like you really, _really _like me, but sometimes, it's just like you…"

Alex looked up at him.

"It's like you fucking hate me or something."

She scraped the top of her hair back with her hand, feeling mean and ashamed.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she said, cringing inside. "Chase, I don't hate you. Its just that I'm in a… Complicated situation right now. Just… With this other boy."

"So you don't like me, you like him?" he said looking to the floor, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach.

"No, it's just that-"

"'Cause I don't mind if you do."

He was lying, Alex could tell. She watched as Chase walked towards his window. He opened the curtain and looked out towards the now dark blue sky. Alex felt guilty, and she didn't even have to try to hide it from herself. She had just, inadvertently, toyed with Chase's emotions. She felt bad. She truly did.

"Well, I like… Both of you…"

Chase turned around. It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a complete lie either. Alex _did_like someone else… Just not Chase as well.

Chase leaned back, ready for Alex explanation.

"So when I'm with you and I… 'Hate' you, it's because I'm thinking of the other boy. And when I… Like you and stuff, it's because I'm thinking about you. But, I couldn't do anything with you because… Well, it wouldn't be fair on him. I'd feel like I was cheating on him with you." Alex sighed. "Basically, I can't like both of you at the same time."

Chase raised his eyebrows, but was just silent for a moment, then spoke. "Does he go to Tribeca? Did you - Is that why you were upset at school today?"

"Yeah… I kinda saw him with someone else, so-"

"It's okay, Alex, I get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He gave her a sympathetic smile. Wow. Chase must have really liked Alex if he was fine, even though she'd just told him she was in love with someone else. However, he did think that she was in love with him too…

"Umm… I'd better start going."

"Yeah. You don't want it to be too dark and cold," Chase smiled. For once, it wasn't his smirk, it was just a genuine smile.

"Oh, right," Alex laughed, remembering her excuse from the date a few days ago.

Chase led her down the stairs, and opened the front door for her.  
>When Alex got to the gate, she turned around to him and smiled.<p>

"Bye, Chase."

"See you, Alex."

She walked out the gate and heard Chase close the door. Judging by his attitude that Alex had picked up from Chase, even before she'd ever spoken to him, and by the way he was acting earlier on in the evening, Alex would have never have though that he could be so thoughtful like that. Maybe, when things had settled down, they could even, when Chase was over her, be friends.

But Alex had a lot more to think about right now than who her new BFF was going to be.

She just needed to get to Justin.

…

She began to walk slightly faster to the bus stop, and dug her hand into her pocket on the way. She pulled out her phone, and began typing another message to Justin.

I'm on my way home xx - Alex

_Ok. And also, I need 2 talk 2 u x - Justin  
><em>

Ok, about..? xx - Alex

_I'll tell u at home. I love u X3 - Justin  
><em>

Ily2 X3 Didn't we just say that like half an hour ago? xx - Alex

_What's wrong with saying it again? x - Justin  
><em>

Hehe X3 G2G, back soon xx - Alex

She locked her phone again and put it back into her pocket. Justin was being sweet. Not that he wasn't sweet before, but he seemed even more so in those text messages.

Then Alex remembered this text message she'd got from a friend a few days ago. It was about how a person would love you, but then do something bad, and then try to cover it up by acting really nice before they told you. 'Fake people' did that. 'Real ones' didn't.

Justin wouldn't do something like that. He loved Alex, and to make a mistake after one day of declaring it… It would be impossible.

'Boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', or even just mere brother and sister; Justin would never do something that he knew would hurt Alex.

Would he?

**(Stella writing...) Would he? Would he? =O I'm actually just as on the edge as you guys are. I have no idea where Georgia is going with this. She's planning out the next chapter right now… With her back facing me, so I can't see a thing. =| The first time I'll read Chapter 10 is when you guys first read it too. Sucks for me, right?**

**Minigirl2428 – Thank you! (:**

**A l b a . D e l a c o r t a – Oh darn. ;) And this chapter's ending just now… Looks like whatever your "To good to be true" assumptions were were right!**

**Kacey – Haha thanks!**

**JalexWOWP – OMG! You are like majorly psychic! =O Well, obviously you've just read this chapter; what you suggested in your review is like basically what happened! I was actually shocked when I read this! Since you don't have an account, I was wondering if it was one of my other friends who are often with us when we write, but we asked them and it isn't! You're so psychic! ;) I really hope you enjoyed "your chapter" being posted! (: xx**

**So um… Yeah. It's Georgia again. What did you guys think? Did youw guys love Geogie-Worgie's sholo chapter? *baby voice* :P**

**REVIEW. :D  
><strong>

**Georgia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Georgia still. Enjoy the chapter.**

_**Please read the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter about reviewing/reviewers/story in general.**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, there would be more magic episodes. Every episode had a spell, I guess, but not like in the first season when some episodes actually revolved around the subject.**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

"Alex!" Justin said as her sister opened the door. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. 

"Justin," she sighed, burying her head in his neck. "I missed you so much at school." 

"I know; I missed you too." 

Justin turned his wrist, and looked at his watch behind Alex's back, his arm still wrapped around her.

"It's ten thirty," he said, looking at Alex. "Where were you?" 

"Yeah…" she started, pulling away from Justin's arms and sitting on the sofa. Justin closed the front door, then went to sit next to her.  
>"I was at Chase's house…" <p>

Right. The wonderful boy Juliet had picked out because of him. 

"Why did he even invite you anyway?"

She looked down. As much as not wanting to tell Justin, Alex knew hiding it from him was inevitable. She took a deep breath.

"Well, at school… I kissed him, so-" 

"What?" Justin exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Why would you do that?" 

"I'm sorry!" Alex replied quickly. "I just, I was missing you, and I just needed, something similar to you. But I didn't like the kiss, or anything, I just-" 

Alex caught his glance, but he had an unusual look in his eye, which made her stop through her sentence. He looked as if he was… Remembering something. 

"You okay, Justin?" 

"Yeah," he said, looking back at Alex again. "Just… Carry on." 

"Well, I was at his house for a while. Since after school. He kissed me a few times there." 

Alex looked up at his brother again. It was like he didn't care. Did he not realise? The girl that he loved was at another boy's house. And had been kissing her. Not by Alex's full choice, but she was still there, and it had still happened. 

"Justin!" she exclaimed, desperate to get his full attention. "We would have… Had sex."

His face straightened, and his eyes became locked onto hers. But they still looked emotionless.

"We would have, if I let him, but I told him to stop, Justin, I made him stop." 

Justin still stared right at her. He didn't say a word, but the silence made the room even tenser. 

"Justin, I'm sorry!" she said, her voice coming out as a shaky whisper. "Please don't hate me." She looked down, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Suddenly, she felt Justin's warm hand on top of hers. Alex opened her eyes again to see Justin's face in front of her.  
>He didn't look angry. Or upset. Or even shocked. In fact, he seemed to have something else on his mind. Just like a few minutes earlier. <p>

"Alex, how could I hate you?" he finally replied, squeezing her hand. Alex felt her chest relax at the familiar sound of his gentle voice. "I love you." 

"So you don't mind? That Chase almost…" 

"Well yeah, of course I _mind_ about that. But it wasn't your fault. Why did you kiss him anyway?"

Alex felt her chest tighten slightly once more. Well, she had explained most of it now. Why not carry on with the rest?

"I was kinda… Jealous. I saw you kissing Juliet in the hall and then leave with her, and-"

Justin cringed slightly. He'd had no idea that she was even there. "You saw that? I'm sorry, Alex. But, I wasn't kissing Juliet; she was literally forcing into kissing me. And I didn't _leave_ with her; we had to go to a detention from a few days ago and she, like, dragged me with her. You know what Juliet's like.Don't be jealous, Alex. I love _you."_

Alex smiled. It still made her feel warm inside, send a tingle down her body. Good, her jealousy hadn't messed everything up. He still loved her, she still loved him – everything was fine. Alex leaned forwards, and gave Justin a slow, sweet kiss on his lips. She felt him smile, his lips still on hers, as did she. Shortly after, she pulled away and giggled.

"You taste like metal," she said, still giggling. Justin laughed back with her, confusedly, before realising what she'd just said. _He tasted 'like metal',_ he thought, saying Alex's phrase again in his head. She was bound to find out soon. Justin was about to start an explanation, before Alex spoke again.

"And by the way, you interrogated me, so it's now my turn to do it to you." Alex pulled her hands away from underneath Justin's, laying themon he lap in a professional looking manor. She turned on her English accent. "Detentions after school can only last up to an hour. As you pointed out before, it's ten thirty – in fact, it's probably to eleven now. And you got home… When?"

"About nine."

"Which would show that you were at school, in detention, for over five hours."

Justin smirked. "Congratulations, Alex. You're capable of first grade Math!"

Alex opened her mouth in fake offence, before pushing her brother's shoulder making him lean to the side slightly. He laughed and lightly pushed her back.

"But seriously, Justin," she said, returning to her usual American accented voice. "I was at home for ages before I went to Chase's. Where were you?"

Justin sighed inwardly. He really did not want to have to explain everything to Alex. It wasn't completely his fault, but… It was. Maybe it was his fault. He sighed again, out loud this time. Why was this so difficult? He knew he had to tell her. The first part was easy enough to explain, but the second… Justin had no idea how Alex would react to that.

"I was at Juliet's house."

Alex rolled her eyes; to his surprise, it seemed like she had already known that part. "Well, yeah, obviously," she said, slightly harshly. "But you couldn't have picked up your phone? I called you. Like, loads of times."

Justin felt his pulse begin to increase. Why, why had he let this happen? He got up from the sofa, and walked over to the kitchen. Alex watched him as he nervously bit his lip, before licking his, about to speak. She noticed a small amount of something bright red wipe across his lips from his tongue. Something that looked like… Blood, perhaps? 

"Is you mouth bleeding, Justin?"

"Yeah… You could say that."

Alex thought for a moment, before remembering the kiss that they and shared not long ago. The way the kiss had – they way _he _had tasted like metal. "Justin? What's that thing in blood that tastes like coins? Like metal? Hemogoblin or something?"

"Haemoglobin."

There was no point of Justin trying to hide anything now. Sooner or later, Alex would have guessed to much. He'd have to tell her eventually.

"That's why you tasted like metal! Well, it obviously wasn't metal; it's blood. Why is your mouth bleeding?"

No. She obviously wasn't going to cease from asking, and Justin knew that. He had to tell her. And he had to tell her now. He closed his eyes, still in the kitchen faced away from Alex, and began to speak. "Yeah… Alex, I need to talk to you." 

"Yeah, what?" she replied, standing up from the sofa to face him, though only being greeted by his back. She wondered what was _so _important that Justin couldn't have told her through a phone screen. "You said that in your text." 

Justin opened the fridge door and looked inside. He then closed it again. Alex could see he was nervous about what he was going to say; he may have been trying to act calm, but his body language deceived him.

"Um, so, as you know, I was at Juliet's house since after school." 

"Yeah…" 

"And, I didn't want to, like, be there, but I kind of had to." 

"I know; I kinda realised that. We've already been over it - don't worry, I know it wasn't your fault." 

Justin paused for a second, still faced away from his sister. He would have given anything to not have to explain this, but not telling her? It would be living hell for him. And when she would eventually find out on her own… It would be living hell for everyone around her, too. He continued speaking.

"Well, you know how Juliet likes me and stuff?" 

"Yeah?" 

"And she thinks I still like her as well?" 

"Yes, I know all this, Justin…" Alex wondered where the conversation was going. If it were just about how much Juliet liked her brother, it would have been quite pointless. Alex had already been reminded of this at school, and she would every other day at school too – she didn't need to be told it, too.

"Yeah, but she thinks I really, really like her, because we'd been going out - well, still going out, to her - for ages." 

Alex sighed, slowly getting impatient. "Justin, what do you want to tell me?" 

He closed the fridge door he had been fidgeting with, and opened the small wooden cupboard behind him. He began to arrange the already perfectly positioned plates and wine glasses. His eyes still weren't focused on her, which worried Alex slightly. 

"So, we had to kiss and stuff…" 

"As, _again,_ I guessed…" Alex said anxiously. The conversation had been going on a while. Justin was avoiding trying to tell her something, she could tell. Even when they were 'just brother and sister', she could pick up vibes from him like that. "We already knew that you'd have to stay with Juliet. But kisses shouldn't mean anything." 

"I know, I know - they don't." Justin replied quickly. "But you know, she really likes me." 

Alex was quickly becoming more and more impatient – and nervous. He obviously had something to tell her, but why was it taking him so long to say? "Justin, what?" 

She heard him let out a sight, but still remained silent. Although she should have had nothing to worry about, she felt her heart beat faster.

"Justin?" Her voice was now filled with hysteria. He was going to say something bad; she knew it, it was obvious. "Justin, can you just say it now? Please!" 

Justin finally closed the cupboard door, turned around and placed his hands on the marble kitchen countertop. As he turned to face her, Alex noticed a clearly visible, clearly _fresh_ mark on his brother's neck. It was a purplish-blue, a horrible addition to his beautifully clear skin. Alex may not have been all that smart in Math or Science or Geography, but she wasn't stupid.

Girl vampires often liked to suck their boyfriend's blood, for one reason: they were physically attracted to them. However, Juliet had promised that she would never do that to Justin. She had explained it two the two of them herself; the only vampires that did that were, what Alex would call, 'sluts'. In fact, the main reason why they would suck their blood, was to let their boyfriend know they wanted to have…

Alex felt her body freeze as her mind processed the information. Her heart thumped in her chest, desperately trying to sustain itself from exploding from anxiety. It was a momentum; a big build up to something important. But this momentum wasn't leading to something good. It was leading up to something bad. 

Something really bad. 

Alex closed her eyes, and closed her ears, and quickly shook her head from side to side. She knew what was coming. She just didn't want to hear it.

"Alex…" Justin whispered finally, looking at her even though he knew she couldn't see him. If he was going to tell her, which he knew he had to, it was now or never. "We had sex." 

Alex felt her tense body, and tight chest, and rooted legs just become weak and jelly-like.

"For real. Not like you and Chase, but for real." 

Alex slowly moved her hands from her ears, and opened her eyes, looking straight at her brother. At first she was in shock. Then she felt her eyes burn with salty tears building up, spilling from them in an instant. 

"Alex!" Justin pleaded, "…Please." 

"How could you?" she said in a shaky voice, her eyes filled with disbelief, and staring at Justin in hurt and anger. 

"Alex…" Justin began to walk towards her, but she quickly stepped back to avoid being closer to him. Justin realised the obvious wall she was beginning to build between the two of them, and her felt a pang in his stomach. One day. They had been 'dating' for _one _day. "I had to tell you, Alex. I couldn't have been around you, knowing it had happened, but not having told you. I would be killing myself. Let me just explain. I'm so sorry Alex, I-"

She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear whatever story he would whip up, manage to tell her. She didn't want to hear _him_. "Shut up, Justin," she said sharply. 

"Alex, just-" 

"Shut the fuck up," she shrieked. 

"Please, Alex, I love you," he whispered, attempting to move closer to her again, and placing his hands on both her shoulders. He was broken; she could hear it in his voice.

She didn't care. What about her, huh? What about what _he'd_ justdone to _her_? 

"No!" she yelled, shaking him off of her. "You don't! If you loved me, you wouldn't just go fuck some other girl!" 

"Alex, don't say fuck," he said sadly. "It makes it sound like I just go around and do it with anyone. But she not just 'some other girl', Alex, you know that. She's Juliet." 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? She's your fucking girlfriend! I had to see you and her together all day at school and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

He felt a huge wave of guilt take over his body. Alex truly sounded heartbroken. Justin had never seen her like this, not about anybody. She hadn't even been this upset over Mason, a werewolf that she had dated before, which ended horribly for her. 

"I'm sorry, Alex. But I had to do it; I had no choice! Let me explain, it was Juliet, she-" 

"You had no choice? You. Had. No. Choice?" Her face became red with fury. "Of course you had a fucking choice, Justin!" 

In actual fact, he really hadn't. He hadn't had a choice, and Alex would have realised that if she just let him explain. But she was too upset. To angry to hurt to listen to anything he would have to say. He'd just have to leave it.

Alex wasn't just upset.

She was hurt. Genuinely hurt.

And it was his entire fault.

"You're right, Alex. I did have a… Choice. I'm so sorry." 

"If you tell me you're sorry one more time, I swear…" 

Alex furiously wiped the tears from her face. All the emotions inside her were ready to explode. Taking a deep breath she looked into her brother's eyes. They were filled with despair, and hurt, and longing, and regret, and sorrow, and love, yet her heart did not yield for him. Or yet, she felt no sympathy for him. All the emotion from her body had fizzled away. From crying, from the whole situation – she didn't know. There was only one feeling that was still present in her heart. A feeling which she had never felt so strongly, to anyone, ever before. 

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I hate you, Justin. I fucking hate you." 

"Alex," he said quietly, his voice full of despair. 

"Leave me alone." She stepped back again, but this time it wasn't as easy. She couldn't focus on anything. She was seeing two of everything. Her head spun, and she wasn't able to stand up properly. 

"Alex, are you okay?" Justin asked, gripping her arm. And this time, it wasn't because he was trying to get her to listen to him, or stand closer to him. It was because, if he didn't, she would have fallen.

Her dizziness intensified, making her have to close her eyes. Alex swayed, the world slowly dimming around her.

She could see Justin's mouth moving, but couldn't hear a word coming from his lips. His eyes were filled with concern and fear. She didn't want him. But she didn't even have half the strength to shake him off her again.

She looked up once more, catching Justin's blurry face. "I hate you," she softly murmured.

And before she even had chance to hear Justin's response, she felt her heart flutter as it missed a beat, and the world slowly fade into darkness.

**Please read the Author's Note after the reviews below. Important. **

**Roganjalex – Haha, enjoy!**

**Minigirl2428 – Well she **_**was **_**fixi**_**ng things… **_**But what's happened now? **

**Aquanonymous – Hey, thanks, glad you liked it! :) I know, cliffhangers are kinda annoying for me too when I read them. So are you psychic just like your friend JalexWOWP? ;) Thanks, Stella's good.**

**Tragicending1091 – I know, I don't like Chase that much either! :P**

**Kacey – Thank you!**

**Just Trying to be Nice – Hi, thanks for your opinion, but saying that I'm "foolish for writing this", and that it's a "pointless story", that you "hope is removed from this website" is completely unnecessary. Also, please note that this story is still 'In-Progress'. Meaning it is not yet finished. There could be a future chapter that changes things.**

**See, I've just given all you guys a hint now… *****Sigh.* I really didn't want to do that.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**To anonymous – and signed – reviewers, in the future, if you want to tell me you don't like my story, don't. Just tell us what could be done to make it better. We appreciate honesty, and value all reviews, **_**if **_**they're either positive, or constructively criticizing. If you have anything other than that to say, lift your fingers off the fucking keyboard. K? Thanks.**

**You guys can go read that anonymous review if you want; you'll see how rude and disheartening it was… Yeah.**

_**Do you guys still want this story?**_

**Because that review kinda made us lose hope in it. We've got the whole story planned out now; we just need time to actually write the chapters. But **_**do **_**you still want it though? Because… Well yeah. **

**REVIEW please. We actually really need to know whether you like reading this or not… 'Cause that review… Yeah.**

**Georgia (and Stella).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, it's Stella here again. Thank you for you reviews regarding to whether or not we should carry on with this story.**

**We will.**

**Disclaimer – I'm sure you know by now.**

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

The next time Alex opened her eyes, she was no longer standing by the kitchen downstairs. She wasn't even on the floor anymore, which she faintly remembered, because of falling. She sat up, feeling a blanket slide from her down to her lap, and realised that she was on the sofa in the living room. She had no idea what had happened.

"Oh, God, you're alright."

Alex jumped, partly because she was started to hear Justin's voice, and partly because she had developed a pounding headache. She turned her head, to see Justin sitting on the other sofa at the other end of the room. He got up and sat on the edge of sofa next Alex's feet.

"Why the hell am I on the sofa?" she asked, still puzzled.

"You passed out," he answered. "And you just kinda… fell. I put you there, though."

"Oh."

Alex tried to remember passing out and falling. She couldn't; everything right then was blank. She looked down, and noticed the blanket that had fell to her lap as she sat up was the one from her bed. Her pillow was also placed on the sofa behind, which she realised she'd been resting her head on.

"Did you bring these for me?" she asked.

"No, you sleepwalked all the way up to your room and got them yourself." Justin replied sarcastically, smirking.

Alex laughed. "Thank you."

"Do you feel okay now?" Justin reached forward and put a hand to his sister's head. "You seem better than before. Your head was burning just after you passed out."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex pushed the blanket away and moved her legs off the sofa. The room span as she first stood up, but she soon returned back to normal.

Alex remembered something. She'd been dizzy, really dizzy, and seeing the world just dim around her was the last thing she had seen. Obviously, she'd passed out right after then.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." Justin flicked his wrist, to look at his watch. "Yeah, it's almost twelve."

Alex nodded, and then was still for a second. She'd realised something else too. "That means you were in my room!" she suddenly said, catching on to what Justin had said to her a few minutes before.

"Yeah," Justin replied, and Alex scowled back at him. Ever since she was ten, she had decided that she was "grown up", and no one, absolutely _no one _was allowed into her room, at least not without her permission. "I was there, but when I was getting your blanket and stuff, I found something."

Justin smiled at her, but Alex just blankly stared at him, at loss as to what he could have been referring to. She looked questioningly at him, before he grabbed her hand and led her up to his room.

…

He opened a drawer underneath his Science bench, and took out a small, black book. He rubbed his hand across the smooth cover before looking up at Alex. A book? What on earth would he have to do with that?

Then Alex realised. It wasn't just a book.

It was a notebook.

It was Alex's notebook.

Oh no. He must have found it underneath her pillow when he'd lifted up her Alex's pillow to bring it downstairs. She had loads of pictures in there that she didn't want Justin to see: amateur portraits of her Harper that she'd drawn for her, self portraits of herself that she'd sketch in front of a mirror, that drawing of herself and Justin.

That drawing of herself and Justin.

Alex had drawn that before she'd known Justin had liked her. It was a fantasy picture - it wasn't for real. Even though Justin indeed now did like her… It would be so embarrassing for her if he saw it. She already felt her palms grow sweaty, and he hadn't even opened the book in front of her yet.

"What are you doing, Justin?"

He opened the book, smiling, and flicked through the A5 pages, passing various pieces of artwork. "It's just this picture you drew."

Great. He'd obviously already seen it.

He stopped at a page, and sighed at it. "Yeah, this one," Alex couldn't see from where she was standing, so reluctantly shuffled next to her brother. Alex cringed, feeling her cheeks burn as it began to blush. Yep, there it was, the fantasy picture.

That picture, that showed Justin and Alex lying on a bamboo raft in the middle of the ocean. Both looking into each other's eyes, smiling. Fingers intertwined. Never in a million years had Alex ever expected Justin to see it.

If she could, she would have whipped out her wand and transported to the wizards world. But she was only in her socks. And she always kept her wand in her right boot. Nope, looked like she would have to stay there, and _embrace_ the _wonderful_wrath of embarrassment that was taking over her body.

"It's beautiful." Justin sighed, starting intently at the almost finished sketch.

"No, it isn't," Alex whispered. "It isn't even finished yet." she smirked, in attempt to act casual, and hide the smile that was tugging at her lips. Wow. He actually _liked _the drawing. He wasn't scared, or freaked out, or amused by it. He actually liked it. In fat, he thought it was 'beautiful.' Alex felt her cheeks cool down, and bit her bottom lip, again an attempt to not smile.

"Can I have it?"

What? Was he serious? He actually _wanted_ that silly little thing Alex had drawn in school? Well, it _wasn'_t silly - Alex had actually been quite proud of it. She kinda loved it. And Justin obviously did too.

Alex took the notebook from her brother's hands and carefully ripped the page out, cautious as not to tear it. It was probably the first time that Alex had ripped out a page, other than because her teacher had said that her handwriting on it was too untidy, or because the sketches over her Math calculations made it look 'unkempt'.

She passed to sketch to Justin, and placed the notebook back on top of his Science bench. She tried to stop herself from smiling, but this time, she couldn't. She eventually turned and smiled at her brother, and he grinned back at her, causing her to blush once again. She looked down at the sketch.

"You probably hate it," Alex chuckled embarrassedly. "You're just saying all this."

"Of course I don't hate it! It's amazing!"

"No it isn't." Alex smiled shyly again, redness still on her cheeks. "I don't want you to have it anymore."

"Please, Alex? I love-"

Alex abruptly put a finger to her lips, cutting Justin off his sentence.

She'd remembered something. Something from… From before she'd passed out.

She silently stood there, racking her brains, while Justin just stood there, thinking, and hoping, that Alex would just quickly forget. _She's barely been up half an hour,_ he thought,_ and has been asleep for an hour too. Her mind's still be fuzzy. She won't remember._

But nope.

He'd thought wrong.

…

"You!" she finally exclaimed. "Please, Alex, I love you! That's what you said to me before!"

"Yeah… Probably," Justin replied, cringing inside. She was slowly starting to remember.

Alex thought hard again, trying to piece her memory together. Little by little, thoughts of what had happened a couple before arranged in her brain.

"And… And… You kept on apologising to me."

"Yeah,' Justin whispered, looking away. The same sense of momentum that Justin guessed Alex would have felt when he'd explained everything to her gathered inside his chest.

"But I didn't accept it." Alex said, partly to herself. "Why, what did you-" Then something clicked. Alex finally remembered. She knew what had happened. It was why she had been so tired, why she'd slept for an hour; it was because she'd been crying. And she'd been crying because she was in shock, which is why she had passed out.

It was why Alex had said she hated him.

Slowly, she reached her arm out and stocked the still visible purplish-blue mark on his neck. Justin winced, not just from pain, but from what he knew he was about to hear.

"You told me you had sex with Juliet."

"Alex…" Justin sighed, ready for the previous couple of hour's emotional atmosphere to fill the room again.

"No," Alex said calmly. "Don't say anything. You wanted to explain something to me. Explain."

…

Justin was silent for a moment, feeling the knot in his chest untighten out of relief, before he started. "Okay. Well it all started from a few days ago. Before we were… _Dating._ Juliet and I were kissing in the hallway…"

Justin continued to explain to his sister what had happened. How, when they were kissing, Justin had suspected that something was up with his, now past, girlfriend, how she'd bit him while they were kissing, obviously to taste his blood, which she'd never done before. And how he'd been slightly worried, but managed to shake it of. The two of them had been late to first period, so had got a detention for the next day.

"I saw you guys kissing in the hallway again that day," Alex interrupted. "And you saw me, remember, you saw me, but then you just looked away again and went back to Juliet."

"I know," Justin said, sighing.

"Why, Justin?"

"You know what, Alex. That was the exact same thing I kept asking my self. And it wasn't until today I found out."

Justin continued with his story. They'd been kissing, kissing in the hallway before the detention, and then went to that for an hour. Juliet had then persuaded Justin to go over to her house after the detention. They'd gone to her house, and kissed, and-

"Justin!" Alex exclaimed, interrupting him yet again. "I seriously don't need, or want, to hear this…"

Justin sighed, blushing slightly, understanding how Alex was feeling. "I know. But it's relevant, seriously."

Alex was silent for a moment. "Continue."

"What she did while we were in the hallway, she did it again. I don't know, when she bit me, it was just like…" Justin looked down, unable to carry on.

"Don't vampires only bite you to suck your blood, and turn you into a vampire too?"

"That's what I thought. But obviously not." Justin sighed, before lifting his head again, though still looking past Alex. "I still don't understand fully. But it looks like, when she bit me in the hallway, I don't know, she just _put_ something inside me. Not venom, or maybe it _was_ a type of venom, I don't know, but-"

"Justin?" Alex sighed. "You really need to work on telling stories without spending, like, twenty minutes getting the first piece of relevant information out."

"Alex?" Justin said too, mocking his sister's voice in an exaggerated high pitch. "You really need to work on listening to stories without interrupting, like, every twenty minutes, without even getting any relevant information out."

Alex playfully rolled her eyes, before turning her face straight again and looking at her brother. "Okay, until you've finished," she mock zipped her lips, "not commenting."

"Okay." Justin ran a hand through his hair. "I found this out from Wizoogle - Juliet, what she must have done was inject some sort of different venom into my bloodstream. I don't know what it was exactly, but what it was doing was, over the few days, making me like her more and more. I don't know whether she'd sensed that I wasn't into her anymore, but whatever she put into my blood made me see her. Only her."

"So when you saw me see you kissing her…" Alex said, forgetting about the promise she'd made on not commenting just a few minutes earlier.

"That's when she bit me again. I saw you, I was watching you, and then… I don't know; I can't even describe it, but… I forgot about you." Justin hung his head in shame, and was waiting, perhaps, another outbreak of Alex's emotions because of the last sentence he'd just said. But instead, he was replied to with silence, so carefully carried on.

"It was all Juliet, I wanted to be her, I wanted to kiss her - I just wanted _her_. The result of the venom in blood was probably why Juliet persuaded me so easily to go to her house."

"But if she put the venom in you before we started… Dating, then how come you could-"

"Fall in love with you? Yeah, yeah, I know. So I searched it up on Wizoogle too. Apparently, the whole thing can be very unpredictable. Especially with younger vampires, who are, ironically, the most popular of the age groups to use it. But basically, she did it again while we in the hallway. So, I was able to go home with her and… Yeah."

"So it worked that time?"

"Not quite." Justin drew in a breath, before bringing his hand up to touch the mark on his neck. Alex watched him wince as he gingerly stroked the area where Juliet's fangs must have pierced his skin. "She had to do it again. Harder, more reliably, obviously, as it was on my neck."

Alex reached her up, and moved Justin's hand so she could see the mark. "So, by biting your neck, I'm guessing there was a lot more venom in you."

"Yeah. Whatever was in it just… Completely took over my mind and body. _She_ took over my mind and body. That's what made me…" Justin was silent, knowing that Alex would know what he was going to say at the end of his sentence.

She moved her hand away from Justin's neck, as did he. Well. She's heard his explanation now. Still silently letting everything sink in, she looked to the ground.

"Alex," Justin said, slightly nervously. "Are you, um… Alright?"

Alex then looked up, straight into his brother's eyes. "So you took _that_ long just to tell me that Juliet basically, like, intoxicated you?"

And before Justin even had chance to smile, or retort, Alex moved closer to him and pressed his lips onto hers. She finally felt the familiar sensation of their lips moulding as one, A feeling that she had anticipated since three o' clock that day, when school had finished. Justin smiled into the kiss, in pure amazement and happiness, before pulling away from Alex's lips.

"So you forgive me?" he asked, though still slightly cautiously.

"Justin," she began. "If I'd known that all before, I would never have… 'Unforgiven' you in the first place."

Justin let out a sigh of relief, in fact it was a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

"So, do you, like, get how it wasn't really my fault that we…"

"Yeah. I get it, Justin," Alex said truthfully. "It was her… And whatever she did to you, it wasn't really… You."

Justin smiled, before putting the back of his hand to Alex's forehead again. "You feel a little hot" he stated, before moving his hand again. "Are you sure you're okay from before?"

"That feeling," Alex said through slightly gritted teeth, "is hate. Hatred towards that desperate slut of a vampire. When I see Juliet… Well, I won't be able to _explain_ about anything, but when I see her…"

"Oh," Justin chuckled. "How I love you, Alex."

"Oh yeah," she said, before clearing her throat. "I know, before, I um… Said I hated you and stuff…"

"Alex, it's-"

"No, it's not okay," she quickly said, unintentionally raising her voice to him. "It's not okay, Justin; don't tell me it's okay." He looked at her in surprise, before she realised her tone and lowered her voice again. "I mean… I know it wasn't right." She looked up at her brother, with utter sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Justin. I was just… In shock. I was hurt, I was angry, I just wasn't really thinking. But even when I said it then, I wasn't telling truth. I don't hate you - I could never hate you, Justin. I love you."

Justin smiled at his sister, half for pure happiness that her and himself were on good terms again, and half in awe that she had showed regret for something, and apologized - yet again!

"I love you too," he replied.

"Well, um, actually, I just said 'I love you' in reply to your 'I love you' a few minutes ago." She giggled at her brother's confused face. "You basically said 'I love you' twice. In fact, you _literally_ said 'I love you' twice."

"Does that mean I love you twice as much more than if I had only said it once?"

Alex grinned. "I guess so."

"Well then," Justin said, smirking. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." And with each phrase, he moved closer and closer to Alex, until his face was practically a millimetre from hers. "I love you," he whispered, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own.

…

After a few minutes, Justin pulled away from Alex and gave her a playful smile.

"So how come you're not… 'Attracted' to Juliet anymore?" she asked, realising that Justin still hadn't explained it.

"Oh yeah, I didn't say. Well, I Wizoogled it for ages, then I found a spell to drain the venom from your blood."

"So you're seriously… 'Over' her now?"

"Absolutely."

Alex smiled, before noticing the look on his brother's face indicating that he hadn't finished.

"When I next see her though… So tomorrow, basically," he started. "I'm gonna have lie…"

"What?' Alex asked, confused.

"If she realises that her venom isn't inside me anymore, she'll bite me again. And if she bites me again, she be becoming more and more addicted to my blood. And if she becomes addicted to my blood, she becomes addicted to me. And if she becomes addicted to me…"

"She'll want you forever, so will turn you into a vampire so you two can live as one. Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"You okay?" Justin then asked, before seeing Alex nod and look to toe ground. "Because I could always try-"

"No," Alex said seriously. "Don't try anything. I'd rather have a… 'Boyfriend' who had to pretend to be in love with someone else, than see a boy I was in love with being bound to a vampire, as a vampire, for life."

Alex smiled, but although she was telling the complete truth, Justin could see the slight sadness in her eyes. He suddenly gripped her hand.

"Though, you know what, Alex?" he asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Tell me what, Justin."

"When Juliet and I were… 'Doing our thing'…" A wide grin spread across his face. "I was thinking of you the whole time."

Alex blushed, before pushing Justin away from her. "Pervert!" she shouted, making him laugh and her blush even more than she had done before.

Alex closed her eyes, and bit the side of her bottom lip. _Did he really just say that?_ she thought, feeling her heart skip a beat. Not only was it really _wrong_, but… It was so sweet.

Though, before she'd even had a chance to expand on her reply, Alex felt the familiar pair lips on top of hers. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Justin's neck, and feeling him rest his hands on her waist.

She silently thanked God that both their eyes were closed, so he wouldn't have been able to see the -yet another- reddening on Alex's cheeks, as she thought about what he'd just said.

_I was thinking of you the whole time._

Alex felt an excited shiver run down her spine.

Wow.

She suddenly liked Justin a whole lot more.

Alex wrapped her arms around Justin's neck kissing him, loving feeling that she had experienced, though now missed, from just a few minutes before. Justin's hands instinctively circled around her waist, and he pulled her closer to his body. She closed her eyes, feeling Justin's steady heart beat against her own chest.

Justin deepened the kiss, and Alex felt his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, but as soon as she did, their tongues began to battle for dominance. The kiss was far more passionate than the kisses that she and Justin had shared before, in fact, than Alex had shared with _anyone_ before.

Alex had learnt what a tongue kiss was when she was about nine. At the time, she'd imagined them to be totally disgusting, and she still hadn't been keen on the idea up until a few minutes before.

But this kiss with Justin was the exact opposite. The feeling of his tongue inside her mouth was somehow relaxing, and comfortable, and it tasted like… Him.

Alex pulled away and tilted her head back. She closed her eyes again, and felt Justin leave a trail of kisses across her jaw. It was so light, and slow, and gentle, that it made her legs feel a little weak. Then, Justin, with his lips still against Alex's lips, slowly pushed her backwards until she was leant against the wall.

Justin brought his head up and stared into Alex's eyes. He studied them, and the rest of her face trying to read her emotion. Happy, in love, nervous, excited – there were so many that he found it almost impossible tot ell what she was feeling inside. After a short while, Alex began to feel embarrassed being under his gaze for so long. She turned away, and her cheeks flashing scarlet.

"What," he whispered, still looking at her.

"Nothing," she replied, still turned away. "It's just… I feel shy when you look at me."

Justin gently stroked his thumb against Alex's cheek. "You're so beautiful, Alex."

She giggled, and turned to face Justin, though with her eyes still closed. She was elated. It was amazing how he had such an effect over her. Everything he said, everything he did… Made her want to be with him even more than she already was.

Every sound, every thought, everything seemed to vanish from around her. Her head became free of thoughts. Thoughts about school, thoughts about Chase, thoughts about Juliet – gone. Disappeared. There wasn't any pain, or any sadness left inside her mind. There was no-one, nothing, on her mind, except for Justin.

After a few moments, Alex opened her eyes again, seeing Justin's dark, clouded eyes still staring back at her. He reached his hand forward slightly, and twirled his index finger round her beautifully soft hair. Alex sighed, before bringing her hands to her face. A silent tear slipped down her cheek.

"Alex?" Justin asked worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Justin," she started, sighing again. "I don't know what to feel."

Justin looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said, wiping her face, "well, us, like this, close and stuff… I love it."

"So do I…" Justin replied, still slightly confused. "So what's wrong?"

"It's just… Everything about it! Everything about us! In fact, what you _should_ be saying is what's _right_ about all of this. About how we feel. About _us_! How we just kiss and stuff, it's…" Alex was silent for a second, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm your little sister, Justin. I still am. And I always will be. We'll never be able to change that."

"I know," Justin replied, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I know, I know but…"

Alex looked up at her brother expectantly. But his face was straight.  
>"You know what?" he said. "I don't have anything to say back. I'm… I'm just as lost in all of this as you are." Justin watched his sister as what appeared to be sorrow appeared on her face. "I'm sorry, Alex, I'm-"<p>

The smile on her face stopped him mid sentence, and she reached out her hand to hold onto his.

"Justin, don't say sorry," she said, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. "I didn't say I don't like it, I said I don't know what to feel. I still don't, but… I don't _not_like it. I do like it. I love it; I love us, Justin."

He leaned forwards and hugged his sister, then kissed away the drying tear on her cheek. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she replied, sighing. And even though she'd heard it probably a thousand times, both from 'dating' and as brother and sister, she still melted a little inside.

**So technically, it wasn't actually Justin's fault! So Jalex is still okay. Yay!**

**Thanks to ****Minigirl2428, ****LiLManGAlOvER , Tragicending1091, Tia, Chante Aqyanonymous and Stunna21****. ****Thank you guys, what you said was really supportive and encouraging. Hope you liked our longish chapter. We wrote it because of you.**

**We have the day off school on Monday, but we might not get chance to update. But yeah, REVIEW please. I love you guys.**

**- S t e l l a . x x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi... I'm not gonna think up some long excuse about why we haven't updated for like, almost a month. Just gonna apologize. So yeah, sorry. ;[ Please read the Author's Note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Chapter 12**

"So, we've not actually talked about it," Justin said after school the next day, going to the kitchen counter and picking up a pizza place leaflet. He began to briefly scan his eyes over the various items on the menu.

Neither of them had eaten lunch that day at school; Alex had had Art class, and Justin had had yet another Alien Language League meeting.

Alex through the front door after him, closing the door behind her. "Talked about what?" she asked, before glancing at the leaflet in her brother's hand. She raised her eyebrows and smiled playfully. "About which pizza topping to get?"

Justin smirked, but then straightened his face and looked into his sister's dark brown eyes. He hoisted himself onto the counter, as did she. For a few moments, the two of them were silent. Alex could see that Justin had something to say, and was going to say it, even if it wasn't at that exact second.

Under normal circumstances, she would have told him to hurry the hell up and say it, or even just forget it and leave him. But considering how their current circumstance was… Anything apart from normal, she gave him time. After a while, he finally spoke.

"Why _do_you like me, Alex?"

Alex processed the question, and then looked down at her hands. She'd been dreading the time when Justin would finally ask this question. Not because she didn't have an answer, but…

She had no idea how to explain.

Talking about liking a boy, to a boy, was awkward.

Talking about liking a boy, to a boy, who happened to be the boy you liked, was awkward, and scary.

But talking about liking a boy, who was your brother, who happened to be the boy you liked, so also your brother, was awkward, scary, and just unimaginably messed up.

She closed her eyes and began to think.

What _did_ she like about Justin?

Well…

She loved the way he would run a hand through his straight dark hair when he was nervous. She loved the way his eyes would gaze at her with such love and kindness. She loved how he's wear a suit to school, because as Student Body President, he had to look 'professional.' She loved how stressed he would get if thought he'd done something wrong. She loved how intelligent he was, even if she didn't always act like she loved it, and how he wanted a good education. She loved how he would show so much genuine care to the people around him, like his friends, family, and even quite a few of the teachers. She loved how he was ambitious and dedicated; how he loved to be the best at things. She just loved…

She smiled, though with her head still down. "You."

Justin raised his eyebrows. "You like me because… Me?" It was quirky, the way his eyebrows were positioned when he was confused – one was slightly higher than the other. Right, another thing that Alex would add to that never-ending list of why she loved Justin.

"No!" Alex said, jokingly punching his arm. "I like you because _you're_you. I love you because you're you." She turned her head to see Justin smiling at her, and her cheeks quickly flushed a light shade of pink.

"You know what, Alex? I would answer that in the exact same way." He grinned, before sitting up straight. Alex noticed that he looked like he'd remembered something.

"But, I just realised that this is the pizza place" he said, waving the leaflet in his hand, "doesn't open on Fridays anymore. Looks like there's no double stuffed crust or spicy peperoni for us."

Alex chuckled. Sense of humour… Well, even if it was only on rare occasions, like this. Another reason to love him.

"So, since we have nothing better to do, why don't I just list everything out, that _I _love about _you?_"

Alex blushed again, and brought her hands to her face. He seemed to be a lot more comfortable with the whole 'Why I Love My Brother (or sister, in his case)' conversation than she had been.

"Justin…" she said, not wanting him start, already starting to cringe.

Though, he ignored her, and cleared his throat in a very professional manor. It was as if he was about to explain how to build a submarine, Alex though, than list the reasons for why he loved his 'girlfriend'. He started reciting his list.

"Well, you love yourself, first of all," he said, making her giggle shyly. "Except for right now; you're being shy because you know I've got a list." He grinned cheekily at his sister, before continuing.

"And you speak your mind - you don't care where takes it you. You wanna live life in the fast lane. If you think something's right, you'll stand up for it. You talk back at teachers like there's no tomorrow. You a fearless rebel, girl" he said in an African American accent, "and you won't let nobody tell you otherwise." Alex laughed, feeling her cheeks cool down slightly. Not only was his… 'Accent' hilarious, but he was right. She _was_ a fearless rebel.

"And don't even get me started about the way you look…"

Alex clung to her brother's arm and buried her face into his neck, feeling her cheeks heat up again. She was cringing even more than when she'd first found out that Justin had seen her notebook.

"Your hair, it's so nice and soft," he said, attempting a British accent. "It's a _marvellous_ dark brown waterfall, that gently _cascades_ around your _elegant _cheekbones."

"Shut, up Justin…" Alex cringed. "And 'cascades around my elegant cheekbones'? I'm no Englishorian, but I'm pretty sure that isn't even possible…"

Justin 'shushed' her, playfully rolling his eyes. "And also, you're not overly tanned, or overly pale. You never wear the ridiculous orange coating on your skin, or try out the 'Edward Cullen' blusher. You just seem to have this… beautiful glow that usually only Californian girls have." Alex giggled at that, which smoothly led Justin on to his next point.

"And your laugh is hilarious;" he said, chuckling. "It makes _me_ laugh when you laugh, even if I don't know what you found funny. And, Alex, I love your eyes. They're so pretty; they're beautiful, they're mesmerizing." Justin moved back slightly, and tilted Alex's chin up to get a proper look at her eyes. And surprisingly, Alex's cheeks didn't feel the need to increase in temperature. "Your eyes are deep enough to get lost in them… And not _want_ to come back."

Justin leaned forward pecked her lips, but felt Alex quickly pull back from their embrace. He watched as a tear slid down her cheek, and she jumped down from the counter. Justin slid off too, standing before her.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Was it something I said? Oh no, I said something wrong didn't I?"

Despite her mood, Alex felt a tiny smile tug on her lips. Oh, he was so insecure. "No, Justin, you didn't say anything wrong." she said sighing, and began running her fingers through her hair.

Justin still looked at her, obviously wanting and explanation for her sudden change of moods.

"It's just that, us saying all that… I didn't really realise how close we've become now."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do, Justin; I love it. But, I figured I should tell you something else as well now too."

Justin nodded at his sister. "What is it?"

"Well, I wouldn't have told you before, but now that we're… You know…" she gestured towards Justin and herself, "Like _this_… I think I should."

"Alright." Justin looked at his sister, seeing her nervously avert her eyes.

Justin was amazed! She might her moved her eyes fast, but he had still seen them! The glint in them, it showed… That Alex seemed to feel bad about something. He was surprised that his sister even remotely displayed regret. She's felt bad about the things she'd done the day before, telling Justin she hated him and stuff, but… He couldn't quite put his finger on it. How she looked now seemed… Deeper than that. Though he couldn't be sure.

He sighed. "What did you do?" He looked to the ceiling, waiting for her usual, "Why does it always have to be me?" and "What if you've done it for once?" However, he was replied to by the unusual silence. All he could hear was the dripping of the tap, and Alex's soft breathing.

What if she _had_ actually done something bad? Like, really bad? Justin racked his brain too try and remember anything that his sister could have done recently, that she could have gotten caught for.

Stealing that art magazine from the store at the corner… Filling the dodge balls with jelly at school a couple of weeks ago… Could the Wizards Council have found out about that two-headed dog…? The list was quite possibly endless.

Although, what if it actually _was_something he'd done for once? Him and Alex… What if the reason she 'liked him' was just a scheme; she hated him so much that she did this so she could turn the situation around on him, and get him sent away to a lifetime of unbearable prison in the Wizards World?

"Alex?" Justin asked, now slightly nervous. "Tell me… What you want to say."

She sighed, parting her lips to speak, though still staring straight at the tiled kitchen floor.

"You know a weeks ago, when you and Juliet went out on a date, to Stonewood Garden, that magical beings' park?

"Yeah..?" he replied, unsure of what was coming next. Then he thought for a moment. "Wait, what? How do you know that we went to-"

Alex sighed again, and suddenly decided that she should just come right out and say it. What was the point of breaking it up into short, but stretching parts?

"Justin, I was spying on you." She didn't dare look up to see her brother's face. "I was just feeling jealous of you with her, so I used a mirror in the lair and cast the eye of the spy spell, and spied on you and Juliet."

When Justin had listed out the reason why he loved Alex, he did have a lot of other stuff stored up there as well.

Things he… Well not _hated, _but found annoying about her. Her sarcasm, her teasing, and well, up to a few weeks ago, her constant attempts at trying to pick a fight with him.

And a few memories too, good and bad. Like a few years ago, when Alex had convinced him, and his brother Max, to go and find their Aunt Megan so that their family wouldn't lose their wizards powers. Although, just a few months before that, Alex had tried to sneak into a horror film premiere, and ended up being put inside the film, and Justin had had to go into it too, to help her.

Alex did have a lot tucked up her sleeve. And she could change, from being sneaky to being down right open about her plans at any time. But Justin had realised that. He had come to live with her constant changes. And by now, having lived with her for over sixteen years of his life, he'd been sure that he knew absolutely every stunt that Alex would pull next.

But, turns out that he was wrong.

Because boy, he had _not _been expecting that.

**Can I tell you guys something? I am getting mega, mega bored with this story. We both are. And… I dunno, it seems like it's being reflected in our writing. We know where this story is headed, and we know what will happened at the end, but… We are not bothered to write it. **

**Hoping some of you guys have heard of Victorious? Nickelodeon, yeah? I love that show. Seriously. And I really want to write a fanfiction on that. I've already planned out the first chapter, but I don't want to start it properly, let alone upload it, until I've finished this one.**

**To be honest, there's only two reasons why I'm still writing this. 1) I don't want to look back in a few years and think, "Shit, that was my first ever story and I didn't even finish it." 2) Some of you guys like it, I hope? I want to let you guys see it 'till the end.**

**So, I'm gonna try finish this story as soon as possible. Not update-wise (homework can affect the outcomes on that, lol) but chapter-wise. I'm gonna finish the story a lot quicker than originally planned. Less than 20 chapters, I'd say...**

**Hope you understand, hehe. BTW, thank you to you guys who have added alerts and favourites. Please also review, just so other people can see this story is "okay" too? From now on, I'll reply to reviewers on a PM. :]**

**S t e l l a . x x**

**P.S. - I have changed my username! It is now " FlorMorada "**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I cannot explain how sorry I am. Life is so busy at the moment. And I just have a lot going on... Sorry it's been, like, over a month. I really want to finish this story, but _quickly_, lol. I've got no inspiration. If it feels rushed, sorry... I'm aiming for about four more chapters after this one.**

**PLEASE read the Author's Note at the end. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Justin eyes widened in shock and confusion. He looked at his sister's face, and saw her eyes to be filled with merely regret and humiliation.

"Wait…" he said. Alex had spied on him and Juliet? Looking through a mirror? Using the eye of the spy spell?

Alex was surrounded by the silence, and anxiously waited for the yells that would surely arise from his brother. He was going to be so angry. Maybe her whole 'looking' idea hadn't been such a great plan after all.

Alex grew more and more nervous as the room stayed silent, until after a few long moments, Justin finally spoke, his voice in a hurried flow.

"Alex, can you teach me that?"

She was slightly taken aback. She lifted her head to look at her brother properly. This wasn't what she had expecting at all.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"The eye of the spy spell. Can you… Show me how you did it?"

Alex felt her chest untighten, and sighed a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding.

So Justin wasn't mad at her? Even a little? Of course, she didn't _want_ her brother being mad at her, but… She'd spied on her brother and his girlfriend – ex-girlfriend – whatever, when they were out on a date? She'd just told him that, and he didn't even seem surprised by it?

"Is that… All you want to say?" she asked nervously.

Justin raised his eyebrows, questioningly, but in agreement.

But Alex was still uncertain. "Nothing about… Me? Or you? Or Juliet? Or me spying on you and Juliet?"

Justin walked closer to her sister before gently taking one of her hands in his own.

"Alex," he started, rubbing his thumb against her finger knuckles. "No. I don't have anything to say. What you did, whenever it was, is old now. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Really?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll admit, if it were this time a few weeks ago you were telling me, my reaction would probably be a _little _bit different but…"

Alex giggled, before smiling and looking up at her brother.

"Seriously. It was in the past. Before… Us." He gestured, still with her hand in his own, towards her Alex and himself. "I'm wiling to let it go if you are?"

Alex's heart melted at the truth and sincerity in Justin's voice voice. She gripped Justin's index finger and began swinging his hand side to side.

"I still owe you an apology though, Justin." She said truthfully, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"And, even though I needn't be saying this, thou hast forgiven thee."

Justin gently pulled his hand away, before turning around and walking in the direction towards the lair.

"Why are you going to the lair?"

"I already said." he replied, almost automatically. "I need you to show me the eye of the spy spell."

Alex stared at her brother in confusion, and could have sworn that she saw his cheeks redden a little.

"Just to make sure that you did it correctly. And that you weren't doing anything wrong, or putting yourself in danger… Or something."

Alex still stared intently at his brother, before she came to a realisation, and felt a smile tug at her lips.

Ha, like she was going to buy this.

Justin would never just _offer_ to help Alex with magic. Ever since she, and her younger brother Max had started Wizard training, he had never helped any of them. In fact, the only time that Alex had ever remembered Justin helping her, was when she had got stuck inside a doll's house which had been about to be sold. And even then, he was very reluctant in doing so.

He was always so focused on doing well himself – passing wizard classes, not falling behind on his wizard studies… In fact, the only reason Justin would ever even be remotely interested in his sister's wizard studies would be because…

"You don't know the eye of the spy spell, do you, Justin?"

Justin faced reddened even more than it obviously had done before. "I do, I need to-"

"I _know_ - make sure that I did it correctly, and that I wasn't doing anything wrong," Alex quoted, attempting to mock her brothers voice.

He frowned slightly. "I don't talk like that."

Alex smiled smugly. "You're right; you don't. I was lying." She walked forward, even closer to Justin, tilting her head up slightly to stare right into his eyes. "Just like how you're lying about knowing the spell."

Justin, being so close to Alex, and acting purely on impulse, despite the unrealistic and offensive mock she'd just demonstrated, leaned in to kiss Alex. But just before he'd reached her lips, she responded by seductively biting her bottom lip, and cheekily stepping backwards. While turning to go the lair, she stroked her hand across his neck and down his chest.

Before a still in shock Justin even had a chance to respond, he heard the familiar creak in the stairs leading to the lair.

"Well, come on!" Alex shouted, walking into the room. "Do you want to know the spell or not?" She smirked, even though she knew Justin couldn't see her, and heard Justin begin walking down the stairs after her.

She just loved teasing him.

Justin rolled his eyes. She was right; he actually, for once, _didn't_ know the spell. He'd suspected that Alex would know it, what with her constant cunning and mischievous ways. But for some reason, _he'd_ obviously missed it out during wizard training.

He didn't want Alex knowing a spell he didn't know. They may have been a… Couple, but they were still the same old people they had been since they were born - Alex Margarita Russo, and Justin Vincenzo Pepe Better-Than-Alex Russo.

…

"So you want the spell," Alex said once his brother was downstairs in the lair with her. " You, the great Justin Russo, need to learn a spell from me?"

"Shut it, Alex," he replied, his voice tuned with mock annoyance. "Just teach me the spell."

Alex laughed, before holding up a small mirror that usually sat on a cabinet, and Justin walked over to her. She reached for her wand, which was sticking out from her boot slightly, and he slid his arm around her waist. She giggled and leaned into his body.

"The spell – it's easy, really," she began. "First of all… Well, what do you even want to see?"

"Well, it's just a test, so how about…" he thought for a moment, deciding. "Just do mom and dad. And Max, obviously. Let's see what they're up to, since they haven't even called us to since they left."

Alex chucked, before explaining the spell; how Justin had to concentrate on the location, then recite the words, and wait for the magic to commence.

A slightly blurred picture of their parents soon displayed through the glass. They saw the room they were in, with a hard looking concrete wall and ceiling, with dark coloured chandeliers hanging above, with a generally sad and depressing atmosphere.

And despite the small viewing difficulty, both Justin and Alex could see that Max wasn't there. Maybe he was in a different room.

But wait, why were their mom and dad there _themselves?_ In fact, Justin and Alex couldn't at all remember that room in Aunt Julia's. They many not have been there for a couple of years, but their memories weren't that bad. It couldn't have been Aunt Julia's. It wasn't.

Justin noticed that his parents were reading from a thick, leather covered book, and his dad was scrawling things on a page inside, crinkled and yellow with age. Whatever was on it wasn't too pleasing, judging by the look on his parents' faces. They looked worried, sad, even.

"What are they looking at?" he murmured absent-mindedly.

"I don't know," Alex muttered. "Wait, why don't we…" She placed her thumb and forefinger on the glass, before sliding them outwards, waya from each other, to enlarge the image. However, it then became even more blurred, and pixelated.

"We can't see a thing now," Justin sighed. He moved his face closer to the mirror. "Wait, I think I can make this out." He squinted his eyes, and concentrated in the bold red writing at the top of the paper. "Maxwell Alanzo Ernesto Russo." He turned his head to face his sister. "The paper's about Max." He squinted harder, at the slightly smaller black print underneath. Powersculus ce la Wizardus. Powersculus ce la Wizardus… Power… Wizard! It's got something to do with… His wizard powers?" Justin stood up right again, and sighed, in utter confusion.

Alex was just as puzzled as her brother. What would their parents be doing with a file with something to do with powers? She'd been to Aunt Julia's before; she was her maternal aunt, so she'd have nothing to do with magic. Nothing to do with a sheet of paper, written in… Wiz Latin, perhaps?, relating to wizard powers. And Max? Why was _he_ on the paper?

"Justin? I'm confused. And a little freaked out. " Alex gripped his hand, and he gently squeezed it back.

"So am I…" He lead Alex to the long desk at the back of the room, where an old wizard textbook lay, gathering dust. Justin blew the dust off, causing both him and Alex to cough, before opening the thick, leather-covered book.

There was a piece of white paper sticking out at the top of a page, and Justin thought it looked like some sort of bookmark. He flicked to the page; number eight hundred and forty six. The white piece of paper did indeed seem to be in place of a bookmark. However, the only difference was bookmarks were usually there because you wanted to open to that page.

"Doesn't look like this page was meant to be opened," Alex said, examining the huge, black cross sign on the 'bookmark', much like how a no entry sign would be displayed on the road. It had obviously been put there to remind someone… Not to read it?

Well… This was Alex. A piece of paper was nothing on her. She began to slide it off from the page of the book.

"What are you doing?" Justin exclaimed in shock.

"I'm seeing what's so bad about this page, duh."

"But what if we're not supposed to see it?" Justin furrowed his brow, and was about to launch into a full, 'Alexised' speech. But she stopped a few seconds later, noticing Alex staring at him. "What?"

Alex smiled, and reached her hand out, using her index finger to trace around Justin's face. "You look cute when you're mad," she whispered, smiling.

Justin immediately felt himself blush slightly, before holding onto Alex's hand on his face and pulling it to his lips to kiss her finger tips.

"Thank… You..?"

She giggled, and that instant feeling of love and passion filled the both of them. Justin loved her; he just loved Alex. She was beautiful, inside and out. He loved how she would be kind and sweet to him like this, while still maintaining their usual brother-sister relationship, filled with a little bickering and teasing, though which was now, however, in a much more friendly, loving manner.

Sighing, Alex pulled her hand away before quickly pecking Justin on the lips. She smirked slightly, knowing she had paid her "debt' from earlier on outside the lair, and had done it at just the right time, too. "I'm still gonna look at this page, though."

Justin rolled his, before gesturing to the piece of paper for Alex to move it. She did so, and at the top of the page, in a sprawl of inky, black writing, read 'Powerculus ce la Wizardus'. The exact same thing that had been on the page in the book their parents had been holding. Alex began to scan what was on the page.

Have no heart.

Have no heart whom?

Have no heart, you.

Have no heart for whom?

Have no heart for two.

Removious Emotioness.

"Is this a spell?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it must be. But I've never seen it before."

"Well let's face it, you're not as good a wizard as you thought you were. You learnt how to do Oculus Spyveria, like, ten minutes ago."

Justin was about to reply, before being distracted by a subtle glow that appeared for no longer than a second at the tip one of the previous pages. He stared at the book again, and saw the glow on the next page as well. And the one after that. And the one after that, too.

"Wait…" Justin walked back to the other end of the room, and diverted his attention back to image of his parents on the mirror again. He watched his parents flick through the pages of their book, before quickly flipping his head back again to look at the book him and Alex had just found. Alex just watched him, as she noticed him realise some sort of correspondence.

And then finally he realised it.

"That book," he said, pointing to the mirror, "is that book." He gestured to the one that Alex was still standing next to. "Well no, it's not that book, but-"

Alex finished his sentence. "It's a copy. Edgebono Utoosis."

"Everything that they're doing with that book… Happens to this book." Justin walked back towards Alex again.

"Okay, Justin, you know I'm not one to care about unanswerable questions, or want to pursue something, or even be bothered to pursue something, but what the hell is going on and how can we can find out more about it?"

Justin simply smiled at his sister, still confused, but shocked and quite pleasantly surprised about the interest Alex seemed to have in the books. Not only were Justin and Alex now a… 'Couple', who could still tease each other like brother and sister, but now they had similar interests also.

"Let's go see mom and dad," Justin answered, picking the book up from the table, closing it after placing the bookmark on the page, one hundred and forty six.

"Well, they're obviously not at Aunt Julia's," Alex pointed out. "How are we gonna get there?"

"Alex," Justin smirked, "we're wizards. How can we _not _get there?" He grabbed Alex's hand with his free one, waiting for her to catch on.

She soon did, bending down to get her wand from inside her right boot. She'd done this spell hundreds of times, literally, but usually only to places she was familiar with, like the art museum, or school, or upstairs to grab her jacket.

But not to the 'unknown'.

She stared at Justin, nervously, before closing her eyes and focusing on 'where mom and dad were', which she knew Justin was doing also. After a moment, she turned her wand in the air.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked nervously, shocking even herself with her uncertain, or even, somewhat, _scared _tone.

Justin smirked. "Too late to turn back now!"

"Well actually, I could just easily put down my wand, like-"

But before she even had time to finish her sentence, let alone finish demonstrating how to stop the transportation mid spell, Alex felt Justin's hand grip firmly around hers on her wand, bringing it up into the air again.

She tried to pull it back downwards again. "What are you-"

But he quickly tightened his grip and brought the wand high into the air. "Transport," he shouted, much to Alex's dismay, but before she knew it, the two of them vanished from the lair, and into the magical 'in between' of the starting point and their unknown destination.

**Author's Note:**

**I promised myself I wouldn't until I'd finished this story, but I couldn't help it... I wrote chapter one of my Victorious fanfiction. I find it much more interesting to write than Unexpected. I will upload it soon, and it'll most likely be called "Is It Your Fault, Or Mine?". Check my profile in a couple days maybe, it should be up there by then. Hopefully you'll like it.**

**Please REVIEW this chapter. If you want. I don't really mind. Ooh I know, tell me what you think will happen at the end of this story! The person who's guess is the closest... I don't know, you can decide a prize. :) But NOT like, getting my Fanfiction account or anything stupid like that, lol, sorry. And can you tell me whether or not you like Victorious, so I can know if I'll be seeing any of you guys on my new story?**

**- . x o**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. No, I'm not dead. I'm so sorry. Never trust my time keeping. Excuses at the end. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Chapter 14**

Alex pressed her hands tight against her ears as she was zapped into the familiarity of the transporter, her brother doing the same. Opening her eyes slightly she, she was realized that she was still in 'mid location', neither the lair she'd just left of her destination, as the blinding light indicated that she had not yet reached the place. She let out a sigh, before carefully opening her eyes again.

"Justin, " she asked, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to keep the brightness away from her pupils, "does this transport seem a little different to you? I mean just look…"

Her brother gasped, with his hands still on his ears and eyes tightly shut. "Alex!" he exclaimed, and Alex would have been able to hear the seriousness in his voice even if her won eyes were still closed. "Don't open your eyes during a transport!"

"Why not?" Alex asked, knowing the answer from learning it in her first year of wizard school, but asking it, to annoy Justin, nonetheless.

"The brightness of the transporter that takes you to the destination… It's almost blinding! Alex, close you eyes, I don't want you to get-"

But before he'd even had chance to finish, he was interrupted by a loud yell coming from his sister. She yelled again, in what sounded like pain, and Justin knew he had to help her despite having to abandon his sense of sight.

"Alex? Alex what's wrong?" he shouted worriedly.

"My eyes, Justin, my eyes!" Justin quickly turned his head, with his eyes still shut, to the direction that Alex voice sounded like it was coming form. She had moved, or so it seemed like. She was no longer standing next to her brother.

"Alex, I… I can't see you! Where are you? Don't move, no – come back to me!"

"I can't, Justin! I can't see! Justin, I can't see, you have to help me!"

"I can't open my eyes, though, or I'll-"

"Please, Justin!" The pleading and obvious pain in her voice hit Justin hard. She generally sounded, not only scared and worried, but in danger. "Please, Justin, you have to help me!"

Hearing Alex's breath catch in her throat, Justin just acted on instinct. He opened his eyes, and was too, like his sister, greeted by the painfully bright light. He yelled, his eyes burning from their new surrounding, and he squeezed them tight again, rubbing them, before opening them once more.

"Justin!" he heard, Alex's voice obviously coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, still vigorously rubbing his eyes so that he would at least be able to see properly, despite them being already open anyway.

"I'm coming, Alex, I'm just-"

"No please, come quickly! You have to see this!" he heard again, though this time on the opposite side to where he was facing. He pulled his hands away from his eyes, opening them widely, his pupils finally accustomed to the brightness. He looked to both of his sides.

"Seriously, Justin," he head again. Alex voice still caught in her throat, it seemed, however sounded slightly different. "You _have_ to see this."

Quickly turning round, not wanting to miss where his sister was again, he started at what was in front of him and held his breath in shock.

In front of him, and to the side of Alex, was a large, silver, metal door, with what looked like red 'smoke-in-a-can' drifting out from it. Neither Justin nor Alex had ever had time, or yet, had ever thought, to make a pit stop during a transport to stop and smell the roses. Was there an unusual, scary looking door all the time? They wouldn't know. But somehow, they both got the feeling that it was something special.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Justin said, suddenly confused. "I thought you were being blinded or something! Or that's what it sounded like, anyway."

"Yeah… I just wanted you to open your eyes so you could see this cool door."

"See- So I could see the door?" Justin sighed impatiently, before running a hand through his hair and moving closer to Alex. "Alex, don't… Don't do that. You really scared me." He put he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, before she pulled back from him and looked up into his eyes.

She pouted, half sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Justin," she said, genuinely surprised, but touched that he would say something like that. "I just knew you wouldn't open your eyes if I just told you to."

Justin raised his eyebrows, getting ready to say something in his defense back to Alex, but then sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't have."

Alex giggled, before leaning forwards and lightly kissing Justin on the check. They then both returned their thoughts to the initial subject – the door."

…

"Yeah, what do you think this is?" Alex asked confusedly. She's never seen a door in a transport limbo before. Well, in actual fact, she's never seen _anything _in a transport limbo before; Justin and her father had always instructed her to keep her eyes close. To not get practically blinded by the bright lighting, she guessed. However, she'd always assumed that the transport limbo would be dark, or just black even.

Interrupting her thoughts, Justin practically read his sister's mind.

"I thought this in between space was just darkness or something," he said quietly. He walked slightly closer to the door, carefully, in case some sort of explosion, or volcanic eruption, or other dangerous wizard world limbo space event would occur.

"And also, Justin," Alex started, following behind as her brother walked forward, "how is it even possible for us to be doing this?"

Justin turned his head round. "Doing what?"

Alex moved her arms around, gesturing to the whole area. "_This? _Walking and talking and… peeking _paused _in the limbo like this?"

Justin thought for a second, taking in what Alex had just said. It was true. Usually, when travelling from place to place through a transport, the journey would take a wizard on average; twenty to thirty seconds each way. But him and Alex had been in the limbo space for at least ten minutes by then. Their dad had never told them they could just 'stop' like that. They didn't even know that it was possible.

"For some reason… I don't think we're really wanted at Aunt Julia's… Wherever they are's house." Justin replied finally. "You, you can't. You can't stop in a transport, no one can; I don't even think Crumbs would be able to."

Alex frowned slightly in confusion. Well, as Justin had said, they had been stopped for a reason. But somehow, Alex knew… That door in front of them would be useful.

"Justin?" she said half confidently.

"Yeah?"

"Push on that door."

"What?"

"The door right in front of you. Push it, there must be a reason why it's-"

Justin chuckled slightly, sounding bot humored and uncertain, interrupting Alex in her sentence. "No, no, no, no, no. We are not opening that door. Alex, have you never seen any of those wizards' horror movies? You never push on the weird doors, especially ones that are in the middle of a place that people aren't even supposed to stop at! Sorry, Alex, I think we'll just have to try and flash ourselves out of here, because there is no way that we are going through that do-"

…

"I told you not to just leave the book lying on the lair table though!"

"Well, Alex is involved! She's not one to take an interest in anything that doesn't look like it involves her!"

"How did they even get here?"

"I don't know. We could ask them when they recover?"

Alex's eyes fluttered open from the sound of conversation, and her own name being said. She tried to sit up slightly, but physically was unable to. She had a splitting headache. It was as if she had landed head down onto a concrete floor.

She rubbed her eyes, before opening them wide to get them used to the bright light. She looked around. She wasn't in… The transport limbo anymore. She wasn't back at home, or in her room. In fact, she had no idea where she was.

"Alex?"

Alex looed to the right to see her brother leant back in a chair next to her. He had obviously just woken up, and had a confession just as confused on his face as she did.

"Justin…" She put her hand to her head, feeling the effect of just using a little amount of force to talk. "Where the hell are we?"

"You guys are awake. Oh, I am so glad you are okay."

Both Alex and Justin shot up in unison, turning around to where the voice was coming from, despite the extreme dizziness they then both got to their heads. Justin had to rub his eyes a few times, and Alex just sat there in shock.

It was their mum.

And standing just a few meters behind her, was their dad.

Alex gasped, and open her eyes wider in shock. "Mum? Dad? What are you doing here? Where are… Where are you? Where are we? Where's Max, where's-"

"Shhh, mija, your head must hurt real bad," her mum said, walking over to her and place her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Lie back down, lie back down, mija."

Alex did as she was told, still stunned, before hearing her brother gasp, and shot back up again.

Justin was staring at the far corner of the room. "Max."

The youngest of the Russos, Max, was sat on a big, metal chair, with his wrists strapped to the arm rests and an ankle strapped to the leg. He looked like he was sleeping, but he could well have been unconscious.

"Oh my God."

Justin stood up and faced his parents, his dad now walking closer and his mum standing up right from Alex. "What happened to Max? What have you done to him? Are you are real pa- I'll bet you're not even our real parents!"

His dad walked closer to him. "Justin, we are your real parents."

"Then why is Max _unconscious _with his limbs strapped to a chair?"

"Jerry, I really wish you hadn't had left that book in the lair. They weren't supposed to find out about this. They're not even supposed to be here."

Alex stood up too, walking over to Justin to appear to be gaining more authority. "Fin out about what? Mum, dad, why are we here? You're, you're keeping something from us!" she stuttered. "Me and Justin both know it! Please, just tell us!"

"There's nothing _to _tell, Alex," her Dad said, but didn't meet here eyes. "It's just… This wasn't supposed to happen. But don't worry. Nothing's changed."

"A lot has changed, actually," Justin said under his breath, before standing slightly closer to Alex.

Was Justin going to tell their parents how they were… Feeling? No… Alex was hardly thinking straight about this herself. She couldn't, _they _couldn't tell their parents. It would just ruin… Everything.

Justin and Alex watched as their parents looked at each other. They said no words, but it was obvious that they were both thinking something. Theresa had a sorrowful look on her face. And Jerry had no emotion on his face at all.

After a while, their mum slowly turned her head again and walked closer to Justin and Alex. She stared at them, before smiling sadly. She held onto Justin's right hand, And Alex's left hand, creating the a 'ring-around-the-roses" circle. She took in her breath slightly.

"You two are in love, aren't you?"

Both Justin and Alex's hearts almost completely stopped. The pain and dizziness on their heads disappeared, the confusion of where they were was taken away, they couldn't see, they couldn't feel. They're hearts just skipped a beat.

_Oh my God. _Alex thought.

Justin, somehow, was able to read his sister's mind.

_I know. _He thought. _They know we love each other._

**By the way, the story will be ending soon. :]**

**Okay, so I've been going through a lot of hard stuff lately. Long, personal, hard to explain… Not an excuse, but yeah. Also, I went on a school trip to the States and obviously had no computer. I'm really sorry for the long gap.**

**ALSO, I wanted to upload my Victorious story RIGHT NOW, but… It's on my other computer. I'm at my grandma's house using my mum's Mac, the Victorious story is on my Dell at home. I will try to upload it before Monday. I promise. Please read it if you like the show. I might even try to update this story before Monday too. :] I'll try.**

**Anyway… Sorry, again… Review? :]**

**- . x o**


End file.
